Seishitsu Henka
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. Fenomenos, contantemente confundidos con mitos. UNOS LINDOS ANGELITOS QUE ESCONDES LA COLA Y LOS CUERNOS. UNA HINATA PERVERTIDA, UNA SAKURA REBELDE Y UN MONTON DE AVENTURAS...UA –occ. –Lemmom
1. CAP I

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap I: Bienvenidos.**

**.**

-Señores pasajeros, les habla su capitán, favor de abrocharse los cinturones el avión esta por aterrizar – Nos avisaron por los altavoces desde la cabina.

Después de unos cinco minutos de turbulencia por el aterrizaje volvieron a hablarnos, pero esta vez era una voz femenina.

-Señores pasajeros, el avión acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Berlín, gracias por viajar en Aerolíneas Tokio-oh –nos aviso la aeromoza y todos los pasajeros comenzaron a levantarse, tomar su equipaje y bajar.

En ese momento tome mi bolso de color negro con azul turquesa y descendí por las escalerillas ya que no había muchas personas. Subí más el volumen de mi reproductor de música para tapar todo el escándalo que había en las salas del aeropuerto, gente de aquí por allá, era mareador.

Fui hasta la banda donde bajaba el equipaje y tome mi maleta, una negra de tamaño grande, me llegaba hasta la cadera y saque el broche para poderla arrastrar usando las ruedas. Se suponía que tenía que esperar a una persona que me recogería y me llevara hasta el colegio.

-¿Señorita Haruno? –escuche una voz masculina y voltee, era un señor con su ropa toda verde y pelo negro, hice una mueca de asco por el color de su ropa, y lo peor el inútil hablaba con una chica de cabellos negros y traje como de oficina, era bastante llamativa, pero me dio más asco imaginarme a mí con esa ropa.

Inconscientemente vi mi ropa, una playera negra con un gran círculo azul a la altura del pecho, una falta de jeans corta, unas zapatillas deportivas "Converse" negras a juego con unas medias muy voluntuosas que llegaban entre el tobillo y la rodilla azules, mi cabello era rosa, un corte de esos que llaman de "emo" de esos que las partes de arriba son cortas y largas abajo pero muy, muy poco; con un pequeño moño azul y negro.

Exacto, como ya habrán notado mi color favorito es el azul, el negro y el rosa, generalmente los combino, azul-negro, o rosa-negro. También acepto el morado, y el rojo fuerte, sangre.

Y no, no soy emo, puede que un poco dark, pero emo no, y no es que no me gusten, cada quien tiene sus gustos y los respeto, mis padres culpan de mi carácter a mi naturaleza, si, soy diferente a los demás, y solo he tenido dos amigos en toda mi vida.

-¿Señorita Haruno? – pregunto de nuevo el duende ese de verde, esta vez si a mí.

-Soy yo—le dije sin ganas.

-muy bien señorita, usted es la última persona que nos faltaba; me presento soy el profesor Maito Sai. – me dijo con bastante alegría y me arrebato mi maleta. Después de salir de todas las salas del aeropuerto y todo eso nos dirigimos a un vehículo particular de color verde –que sorpresa- hay ya nos esperaban más personas, los vi desde metros atrás. –suba por favor.

Subí al auto tal como me dijo, después subió el y empezó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad, yo simplemente me senté en uno de los lugares, todos formaban una O, pero sin cerrar, solo había una puerta para entrar, y las dos delanteras.

Ni siquiera me dio curiosidad por ver a mis "compañeros" de viaje, simplemente me senté en el primer lugar que vi, subí al máximo el volumen de mi i-pop y cerré los ojos. De vez en cuanto los abría para ver la ventana.

La primera vez aun era ciudad, y cada vez que los abría el número de casas, edificios y la señal de civilización bajaba, hasta que fue nula, solo carrera y un espeso bosque.

Me estaba aburriendo, así que decidí abrir mis ojos y ver a los otros fenómenos que iban para el mismo infierno que yo. Había un chico castaño de ojos cafés, portaba unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, y sus ropas eran claras, también llevaba un perro blanco, ambos, -el y el perro- iban dormidos ya.

A su derecha había un chico más gordo que no paraba de comer papás fritas empaquetadas, su cabello era café también, el que seguía era un chico pelinegro de coleta, ese no hacía nada, simplemente miraba las nubes desde la ventana como si fuera la cosa más emocionante para ver, pero al mismo tiempo su cara era de aburrimiento nato.

De ahí iban dos chicas, una castaña y una rubia de ojos azules, ambas intercambiaban información de los lugares donde Vivian.

-Holaa! – me grito en el oído un rubio desde la derecha –que bien que te despertaste, pensé que estabas muerta –volvió a gritar, en ese momento agradecí a los cielos traer mis auriculares, seguramente hubiera quedado sorda.

No le preste atención, simplemente volví a recargar mi cabeza en el cristal.

Tal como lo había pensando, nadie de todos los que venían en este carro parecía normal, no me pareció normal, ya que sabía que ninguno de todos era normal, eso era lo que tanto odiaba de mi asquerosa vida.

En la actualidad había más de siete mil millones de personas, de la cual solo una en un millón, y esta cifra se me hace grande, puede tener algo de especial.

Los humanos siempre sueñan con tener poderes especiales, con la inmortalidad, o simplemente se alucinan con leyendas creadas por ellos mismos, como lo son los vampiros, los hombres lobos, y todos esos inventos de ellos mismos.

Pero eso no quiere decir que haya seres diferentes. Eso sí, tal cosa como la inmortalidad no existe, es el ciclo de la vida, nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos, envejecemos y morimos.

-Chicos! Bienvenidos a Seishitsu Henka! –nos dijo el duende de verde, yo me quite los audífonos y todos salimos del coche.

Los siete que veníamos nos quedamos viendo las instalaciones, eran monumentales, para ser exactos parecía un castillo de hace siglos, de un color griseo.

-Wow! –gritaron al mismo tiempo el chico del perro y el rubio escandaloso.

-que problemático –fue lo único que dijo el de coleta.

Después de toda la escenita de presentación y todo el escándalo entramos al recinto, era enorme, por dentro era más moderno de lo que parecía por fuera, sus pisos eran de un mármol negro, había 5 torres en todo el lugar, formando un pentágono, cada una con un nombre, entramos por la principal, si mirabas hacía arriba, había un vitral que asemejaba el signo de fuego en Japonés 火,y cada escalón era alfombrado por el color rojo.

El duende, el profesor Gai, como se había presentado, nos guio escaleras arriba hasta lo que parecía un teatro, ya estaba todo oscuro, era cierto, ya solo nos esperaban a nosotros.

-Buenas Tardes, -saludo un ansiano que llevaba un sombrero con el mismo signo del fuego –les damos la bienvenida a Seishitsu Henka. Todos ustedes son personas diferentes a las normales, tienen algo que pocos tienen, y aquí, en Seishitsu Henka les vamos a enseñar a controlar ese don que tiene, a partir de hoy, esta será como su casa.

La bienvenida duro buen rato, me estaba durmiendo, hablo el Director, Sarutobi, después otros 3 viejos, ellos eran profesores avanzados, y después presentaron a todo el profesorado, todo realmente aburrido.

Yo hubiera resumido sus 2 horas de charlas y sermones en medio minuto:

Estan aquí porque son fenómenos, tienen poderes para controlar los elementos mediante energía natural, nosotros les enseñaremos a perfeccionar esos talentos.

¿Ven? No dure ni medio minuto. Y eso era parte de porque no me gustaba tanto mi vida.

Desde que nací, he tenido ciertos poderes, es cosa de Familias, herencias y todo eso. Aunque más que familias, somos clanes.

Nuestro poder es sencillo, controlamos la naturaleza, el fuego, el viento, el rayo, el agua y la tierra, son habilidades realmente poderosas, y no cualquiera las usa, por eso es que estoy en esa mugre escuela.

Tenemos la misma figura que el humano, dos piernas, dos manos, una cabeza y todo, somos semejantes al él, pero no somos una raza avanzada a ellos, somos lo contrario, nos creamos en este planeta al mismo tiempo que ellos, las pocas diferencias que hay entre nosotros son nuestros rasgos, son más finos, más "perfectos" como los llaman ellos, pero es simple, son así para sobrellevar nuestra longetividad.

Una forma correcta de llamarnos es "Shinobis"

Hay muchos clanes, con el paso del tiempo cada uno se fue especializando en ciertos elementos, también existen unos con Líneas sucesorias, y como en todo, unos son más poderosos que otros.

De cierta forma una de las misiones de esta "escuela" es mantener la convivencia entre todos los clanes, y así evitar futuras guerras entre la misma raza.

También hay autoridades encargadas de este aspecto, los 5 kages, esparcidos por los 5 continentes.

-Eso es todo por hoy chicos –nos despidió uno de los profesores –en dos días comenzamos clases, hoy y mañana tienen libre, pueden pasar a sus dormitorios en los dormitorios del viento.

Los dormitorios estaban divididos por alas, el Viento para primer año, Rayo para segundo y Tierra para tercero, en el ala Agua estaba el comedor, la biblioteca, una sala de computo y cosas por el estilo, y en Fuego las Aulas.

Todo el castillo era un laberinto, muy entrepelado, había cosas que ni siquiera eran entendibles, por ejemplo, todas las alas tiene un numero de pisos, pero solo una salida, la de primer año sale en el segundo piso, la de segundo en el cuarto y los de tercero hasta el sexto piso, los únicos lugares donde se pueden ver es en el ala del Agua.

En bola nos dirigimos al ala Viento, en el primer piso no había nada, más que una escalera alfombrada en aguamarina, ya en el segundo había un especie de Living muy grande con distintas cosas para recreación, tv, mesa de billar, un coffe, y otras cosas, y también un elevador doble y bastante amplio.

El mismo duende nos subió a todos al elevador, éramos un grupo de menos de 30 personas, según sus palabras de Gai-sensei, solo 20, y dejaba 5 en cada piso.

-piso 5: Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuuga, No Sobaku y Yamanaka.

Los 6 bajamos del ascensor y entramos a un circulo, había 6 puertas, supuse que una de cada uno, y en el centro una sala en forma de U que iba dirigida a una TV.

-por lo menos las habitaciones son individuales – hablo una voz femenina, voltee y era una chica de piel blanca y ojos muy claro, su cabello era de un color negro azulado,

-¿Hinata? – le pregunte dudosa

-pensé que no me ibas a hablar, tarada – me dijo burlándose.

-hasta que se digno a hablar la princesa – dijo un pelirrojo que estaba atrás de mí.

-Pensé que no iban a venir – les regañe.

Ambos eran mis dos y únicos mejores amigos, Hinata Hyuuga y Gaara No Sabaku, nuestros clanes eran algo unidos, por ser todos de la isla Nipona.

En ese momento observe a las otras tres personas, ciertamente me sorprendía que me haya tocado justo con mis dos mejores amigos.

El otro era el rubio escandaloso del coche viéndolo bien, su piel era clara, pero como tostada, probablemente venía de America, de uno de sus paraísos afrodisiacos.

El otro era totalmente blanco, su piel era de marquesina, no le veía la cara, estaba de espaldas, pero desde atrás su cuerpo se veía bastante bien.

-hmnp…

-nee.. tu eres la chica del coche. ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto con un tono batante amigable.

-Sakura – le conteste secamente.

-Vamos Saku… no espantes al chico – dijo riendo Hinata por el tono que use.

-ya van a empezar –nos "regaño" Gaara.

-no te pongas celoso Gaarita – le dije con tono meloso y Hinata solo rio.

-Que escandalosos – dijo una rubia de coleta, también iba con nosotros en el coche.

-Yo soy Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! –grito, literalmente, el chico rubio –y ese de allá es mi amigo, el Teme.

-¿el Teme? –pregunto Hinata riendo –Hola Teme! – le saludo y el chico pelinegro volteo enojado.

Tenía unos enormes ojos azabache, y sus fracciones definidamente masculinas, llevaba unos Jeans, una playera azul marino y unas zapatillas deportivas, se veía bastante bien, todo un dios griego.

-hmnp… - dijo, y solo me vio de pies a cabeza, este acto me gusto, siempre había llamado la atención entre la comunidad masculina, y esto me gustaba, acostumbraba divertirme, emborracharme y conocer cada placer que me daba la vida.

En un principio era así por que odiaba ser lo que era, un adefesio para -normal.

Después conocí a Gaara y Hinata; mi pelirrojo amigo era un cerilito, lo raspas poquito y no hay quien lo pare, y Hinata, pues ella antes era algo tímida, pero ahora es una mugre diabla con cara de angelito.

Éramos el trío imparable, no lo hacíamos por poder, u otra cosa, no lo necesitábamos, nuestro objetivo era fijo: diversión.

Dinero, dinero era algo que no nos hacía falta, por la longetividad de nosotros, vivíamos tanto tiempo como para hacer una fortuna, no era raro que los más grandes magnates mundiales fueran de nuestra raza.

En parte de ahí vienen las leyendas de los vampiros, de nosotros. Crecemos normal hasta los 17 años, de ahí en adelante envanecemos más lento, más o menos tres veces más lento que lo normal, algunos hasta cuatro o cinco veces.

Una aburrida casi eternidad. Una vida de unos 400 años en total, esa era la longetividad promedio

-Si tomas una foto de durara más –dije burlándome del pelinegro –vámonos –les dije a mis otros amigos y entramos a mi habitación.

-mmm… pido el rubio – dijo Hinata riendo.

-entonces yo me quedo al pelinegro –dije siguiendo el juego.

-y me dejan con la rubia amargada – dijo con asco el pelirojo.

-uuu… que tonito, he oído que las rubias son fogosas –rio de nuevo Hinata.

-trata de decir eso cuando te este haciendo gemir – le dije al pelirrojo y las dos nos reímos a carcajadas.

-si eso pasa quiere decir que valió la pena la cogida –dijo defendiéndose.

-cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – les pregunte.

-veras, después de recibir el permiso a último instante tomamos un vuelo a Francia, que era el único que había a esa hora, y después uno directo a Berlín.

-me alegra – les dije haciendo una carita de anime llorando TT-TT –será más divertido

-y si no venía te ibas a revolcar con los dos tu solita – hablo y después me saco la lengua la pelinegra.

-viéndolo desde ese punto…

**Bueno…. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, estos niños van a estudiar mucho durante su estancia, claro si ustedes lo permiten xD**

**Como ya dije, este fic está a prueba.**

**Si quieren que continúe solo dejen un RR donde diga si vale la pena continuarlo. Si recibo una cantidad razonable para seguirlo, lo hare.**

**Y si simplemente no quieren, díganlo.**


	2. CAP II

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap 2**

¿Alguna vez han estado tan a gusto dormiditos en su cama como niños buenos y derrápense llega un idiota y les grita en el oído?

-Sakura-chann! –grito una voz sumamente aguda en mis tímpanos, sentí como si una mendiga campana me hubiera tronado en los oídos.

-¿Qué chingados quieres! – le grite a ese idiota de pelo rubio.

-es que te quedaste dormida a la mitad de la sala – me dijo excusándose.

No había dormido ni un puto minuto en todo el viaje, y ahora me vienen con que tampoco me puedo dormir a la mitad de mi sala! No había pegado el ojo en varias horas, y vaya que varias, y me grita!

-tranquilízate Sakura –escuche una risa salieron de una de las puertas, y vi con odio a quien salía de ella, baje lentamente mi vista a sus manos y emboce una buena sonrisa, en sus manos un pastillero circular, de esos como en los que vienen las copas de los rifles.

_"flake" _

_[Cocaína en polvo; Los términos comunes para describirla en español son "talco", "nieve" y "coca". En inglés se llama "coke", "snow", "blow", "lady" y "flake".]_

-necesitas una buena –Me dijo cuando lo aventó y lo acache fácilmente, no pesaba más de 100 gramos.

Lo abrí cuidadosamente, había bastante polvo, y uno que otro cristal Crack. Metí mi dedo índice y lo empolve y lo lleve directo a poco más arriba de mi labio superior y después aspire lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba.

Vi que el rubio que estaba a mi lado y me veía con cara de desaprobación.

-¿quieres? – le ofrecí

-eso es malo! – me dijo mientras movía la cabeza desaprobando mi invitación.

-vida solo hay una, disfrútala… -le dijo Hinata mientras salía de su habitación y me arrebataba el pomo.

Hinata llevaba solo un top que apenas y tapaba sus pechos a juego con un mini short que hacía que se le vieran los cachetes traseros, y el rubio la veía más que rojo, cosa que me hizo reír internamente, y ella también se dio cuenta.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros y lo empujaba para que quedara sentado en el sofá y ella casi en cuatro sobre el –odio a los niños buenos.

Gaara y yo nos carcajeamos, esa perra siempre era igual, iba directo con lo que quería, aunque era mi amiga, y eso sí, solo yo le podía decir perra, era cosa de amigas, ella me dice puta, yo le digo piruja y nos reímos las dos.

Pero si alguien más le dice puta entre las dos no la madreamos. Es como dicen: estamos en confianza.

Pero en fin, el pobre de Naruto estaba más rojo que un tomate, y su ojos veían los pechos de mi amiga pelinegra que desde el punto que estaba, tenía una vista periférica 360°, pero el mismo se negaba y volteaba para otro lado, y después regresaba la vista y repetía todo el procedimiento de nuevo.

-ya déjalo Hinata – me reí.

-mmm.. Apenas me estaba divirtiendo – dijo como niña pequeña -bueno, si quieres un poco de diversión… ya sabes cuál es mi cuarto

Y salió coquetamente, entro a su cuarto y termino cerrándola con su pie.

Gaara la siguió y entro después de ella, todo seguido por la atenta mirada de Naruto

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi escuche decir unas palabras al único que se quedo en la sala, el ojiazul, no tengo idea de que haya dicho, pero por la entonación que le dio hubiera sido algo como "my god" o "my Kami"

-estoy totalmente aburrido –hablo Gaara, que en cuanto llego se tiro en la cama de Hinata, su cuarto era exactamente igual al mío, qué asco.

Tenía una cama individual en la orilla, un escritorio al lado de la cama, tenía una lámpara y solo 3 cajones verticales. Había una puerta, y como según yo había visto en el mío, uno era el baño y el otro un closet.

Había una ventana, que daban a los enormes jardines de las propiedad, todo tapizado de verde, el pasto, los arboles, los pinos, lo único que contrarrestaba con lo verde era lo azulino del cielo, también tenía entendido que había un lago del otro lado.

-no hay nada divertido –le siguió Hinata –todos son unos angelitos, incluso el de ojos bonitos.

Hinata en ese preciso momento no hacía nada, bueno, leía aburridamente una revista de moda del momento, estaba tirada en la silla con ruedas del escritorio mientras jugaba con un pircing que traía en el ombligo.

-¿ojos bonitos? Por favor Hinata! –me reí –tu no le vez los ojos, tu les vez el tamaño del trasero!

Yo solo estaba tratando de entrar al sistema de la escuela desde la lap de Hinata. Si, creo que me había olvidado de un pequeño detalle, mis padres son empresarios de una de las cadenas computaciones más grandes del mundo, ya sabes, software, hardware, y esas cosas aburridas, pero gracias a ellas tenía unos ases bajo la manga.

Los padres de Gaara se dedicaban a la industria médica, además de que su padre ocupaba el puesto de Kazakage, la sombra de viento, la autoridad del continente oriental.

Y Hinata, es hija del gran y renombrado clan Hyuuga, su familia administraba el banco más grande y próspero que ha existido, su familia se ha dedicado a esa rama desde que salió la primera moneda en Asía menor, tal vez incluso más antes, en la época de los trueques, aunque no hay que retroceder muchas generaciones para llegar a esa fecha, tal vez 7 u 8 a lo mucho.

-eso también… - se rio

-Hoy hay una fiesta en el lago… -dijo el pelirrojo

-¿tan rápido a follar? –nos quejamos Hinata y yo.

-a ver si me encuentro por ahí a una chica calenturienta –dijo frotando sus manos pervertidamente.

-¿y qué paso con la rubiecita?—le regaño Hinata –Tienes que andar con ella

-¿andar? Ni que fuera... –se solto riendo

-lo dices porque NO puedes andar con ella, es mucho para un puto que solo piensa en coger –le dije aburrida y con la palabra reto, ver a Gaara sufrir por culpa de una apuesta era lo máximo.

-100 grandes a que no! –Hinata se apunto al instante.

-sale! Pero tú tienes que andar con el de "ojos bonitos" – acepto Gaara –el que termine con el otro primero tiene que pagar los 100 al otro.

-nee.. ¿y la chicle no juega? –se quejo Hinata

-200 grandes no vinieran nada mal – hable mientras leía un anuncio que acababa de llegar, nada realmente importante, solo Spam.

-¿con el "teme"?—se burlo Gaara

-ese teme tiene cuerpo de infarto, me divertiré

Así era cuando estábamos juntos, burlas, risas y más burlas, era divertido, hay que aprovechar la juventud cuando se tiene, después viene eso de empresas, juntas y bla… bla… bla…

-¿ya sabes que familias vienen este año? –Me pregunto Hinata –supe que este año hay un Uchiha, del fuego.

-Uzumaki Naruto –hable leyendo directamente uno de los expedientes –procedente del Fuego; hijo del Yondaime Hokage… no viene nada más interesante

-¿así que hijo de Kage? – rio maléficamente Hinata

-busca el de la rubia. –esta vez fue Gaara quien hablo animado, por lo visto quería investigar a su próxima conquista.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –me pregunte a mí misma, entonces recordé el nombre que había mencionado y busque su expediente en la lista. –Yamanaka Ino; viene del Rayo, lo demás no es interesante.

-y el teme?

-espera –no sabía el nombre, así que empecé a pasar las fotografías, había bastantes chicos bien parecidos, de hecho todos lo eran, uno que otro echaba a perder a la raza, pero pues la mayoría habla.

Entre la mayoría vi apellidos de renombre mundial como Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, entre otros.

Todos hijos de grandes magnates.

-¿Uchiha? –eso era más para mí misma que para los demás.

Así que el dios griego era del tan mencionado imperio Uchiha.

Los Uchihas eran una de las familias más poderosas habidas y por haber en este universo, se dice que incluso tienen ciertos poderes, que su habilidad para la guerra era tan alta como para que con 100 de ellos se eliminara a todos los ejércitos que habían hecho la tan catastrófica segunda guerra mundial.

Todos unos estuches de monería cada miembro. [Eso significa que saben hacer muchas cosas, y resaltan en todo, o algo así]

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste al dichosito Uchiha? – Hinata fue la que hizo la pregunta

-no solo lo encontré, mira – dije volteando la lap hacia ellos para que vieran al famoso Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Entonces te vas a ligar a un Uchiha! Puros peces gordos! – hablo de nuevo mi oportuna amiga.

-Y decías que este año iba a ser aburrido – Hablo Gaara mientras nos pasaba una copa de Sake a cada una –hagamos un brindis, en salud al que gane la apuesta

-SaluD! –dijimos los tres mientras nos empinábamos la copa hasta el fondo.

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

Desperté toda tonta, y con un intenso dolor de cabeza, me levante lentamente poco a poco, e involuntaria mente mi mano fue a mi cabeza, ya había luz solar en la habitación, por lo tanto era de día, busque a mis alrededores, estábamos Hinata, Gaara y yo tirados por todo el cuarto y unas 5 botellas de Sake vacias.

Había estado buena la fiesta anoche, aunque no recuerde nada.

Moví con la mano a Hinata, pero ni siquiera reacciono, y con Gaara paso lo mismo. Como pude me levante y fui por una aspirina al cajón de Hinata, ya tenía todo acomodado, eso me recordaba que yo ni siquiera había desempacado.

-ARRIBAA! – les grite a los dos después de haberme metido a la boca 5 pastillas.

Solo escuche unos quejidos, y como se llevaban sus manos a la cabeza, si, ellos también habían disfrutado la fiesta.

-¿Por qué gritas! Bicha!

-¿Qué horas son? – dijo casí revolcándose Gaara.

-son las 2 de la tarde! – les dije casi gritando.

-Sakura contrólate… las clases empiezan hasta mañana… - dijo de nuevo la esa Bicha.

-ashhh! – me queje – me voy a ir al comedor!

Y así hice, me Salí del cuarto, me metí al mío; avente mi maleta a la cama y la abrí, saque lo primero que vi y me meti al baño, me di una ducha de medio minuto, me cambie rápido y me dispuse a acomodar mis cosas.

No traía muchas cosas que digamos, solo que mi ropa y la metí al armario, hay también ya estaban acomodados 5 pares de uniformes en ganchos, abajo también estaban varios pares de zapatillas, había tres de tacón, unos zapatos tipos valerinas, unas zapatillas deportivas y hasta unas zapatillas de esas de plástico como para cuando vas de natación, por ultimo también había unas sandalias que parecían botas, pero abiertas.

Abrí la segunda puertecilla [ es dos de puertas minis] y había una chamarra, un pans deportivo, y un uniforme como para deportes, y finalmente un gran espacio para la ropa de civil.

Colgué todos los ganchos y me metí unas zapatillas negras que yo ya traía a juego con la falda mini ampona negra, una blusa morada; mi cabello lo acomode como siempre, y un ligero delineador negro.

Salí de la torre y fui hasta donde estaba el comedor, en ese momento todos los pasillos estaban vacios, pues se suponía que no era la hora de la comida, pero según nos había dicho había una pequeña cafetería donde servían comida todo el día.

Entre al comedor, era enorme, fácilmente daba hospedaje durante las horas de comida a más de 500 personas, las mesas eran para ocho personas, todas con manteles amarillos y vino tinto, un pequeño arreglo en la mesa que daba distintas especies, como salsas, cebollas y chiles, [nee.. soy de México, la comida sin salsa sabe desabrida xD] fui directo donde servían las charolas y tome mi plato y me fui a sentar cerca de las ventanas, hay corría debes en cuando una ola de aire.

-Sakura-chann! –hablo alguien desde atrás, voltee y era Naruto, y también traía una charola, poco atrás venía Sasuke.

-aaa. Hola! – le dije un poco más feliz de mi asquerosa vida.

-hmnp… - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

-¿y porque comes tan tarde, Sakura-chan? – me pregunto

-no mas…

El pronto comenzó a devorar su plato entero de comida, no sabía exactamente que era, una pasta, pero no era italiana, tenía una pinta extraña, llena de verduras, y tantas cosas; aquí quedaría ese viejo dicho de: en la panza todo se revuelve; pero igual solo me quede viendo aquella sopa que devoraba como si fuera…

-¿Quiénes? – me pregunto

-no a todos les gusta esa porquería –dijo sin humor Sasuke.

-¿Cómo QUE PORQUERIA? ES RAMEN! – grito a todo pulmón, todos los pocos presentes voltearon a vernos y algunos incluso se rieron.

Era el colmo.

-¿podrias guardar silencio? – le pregunte en voz apenas audible mientras le daba un buen coscorrón, normalmente no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, pero odio pasar ese tipo de vergüenzas, sobre todo cuando no tengo nada que ver.

-yaa! Sakura-chan! Me dolió! TT-TT

-bakka… si te pego es para que te duela.

-hmnp….

-… - estaba a punto de hablar, pero recordé que había 200 grandes en juego, pero el dinero no era el verdadero valor de la apuesta, si no el orgullo, debía llevarla leve para que durara algo que todavía no empieza.

El idiota solo rio en media sonrisa, se estaba burlando de mi!

Pero aun así me gustaba su carácter, no era de los que se dejaba manejar por los otros, por lo tanto no era una presa fácil, de esos de solo una noche de alegría.

El sexo era el único sentido que tenía una vida como la que tengo, es el mayor placer habido y por haber, a diferencia de los humanos, nuestra reproducción es más tardía, nuestro cuerpo está listo para reproducirse hasta después de los primeros 30 años, a veces hasta 40, a diferencia en los humanos, que puede ser desde los 13, aunque su organismo aun no esté listo.

También somos inmunes a la mayoría de las enfermedades que tienen.

-Termine! –dijo Naruto feliz

-hmnp.. – de nuevo esa palabrita… me estaba cansando.

-nee.. Sakura-chan… - me dijo Naruto nervioso, creo que se a donde va – crees que Hinata-chan este en…

- claro, está en su cuarto – le dije sonriendo, el trabajo de Hinata ya estaba hecho, ahora solo le falta hacer que perdure.

-entonces iré a verla! – grito feliz y salió corriendo. _Que inocente! Aunque se va divertir mucho con Hinata, aunque no como cree._

-tu ya te vez oxidado – le dije a Sasuke

-¿Cómo que oxidado? – me pregunto sacado onda.

-se ve que no has follado en años – le dije riendo –quien sabe! Tal vez hasta ya perdiste la practica! Chale! Esa Bicha se llevo lo mejor!

Dije mientras veía el trasero de Naruto mientras caminaba a la salida. No se me había ocurrido alguna otra manera de entrar al juego con Sasuke.

-¿crees que estoy oxidado? – me pregunto retándome, yo solo sonreí y asentí burlonamente, había caído.

-bueno… tal vez oxidado no, pero si fuera de práctica

-hmnp… no sabes lo que dices…

-demustramelo…

**Hasta aquí este capi, espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero es que apenas estoy planeando TT-TT y no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración!**

**Pero me esforcé al máximo en hacerles un capitulo TT-TT**


	3. CAP III

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:**Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap 3: Primer Día**

_-¿aun crees que estoy oxidado? –pregunte mientras hacía de circo, maroma y teatro en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, un hermoso cuerpo, sin duda, uno de los mejores que había visto. Mi boca se deleitaba con uno de los erectos pezones, que eran chupados, besados e incluso mordidos por mí, mientras tanto, mi otra mano hacía un trabajo parecido._

_Esa era una sección se sexo que nunca olvidaría, era como jugar con el demonio, pues esto estaba más caliente que el mismo infierno._

_-tengo que admitir que eres bueno… -dijo mientras me volteaba y ella quedaba arriba de mí, tenía que aceptar que era más fuerte de lo que había esperado, se hinco sobre mí, dejando la punta de mi erecto miembro en su entrada, bastante húmeda cabe decir. –Sa-su-ke-kun _

_Dijo ronroneando, como una gatita, inclinándose y estrellando su irregular respiración en mi cuello, pero al mismo tiempo haciendo entrar tan solo un poco mi miembro, haciéndome enloquecer, tan solo quería acorralarla y entrar completamente._

_-hmnp… - bufe de placer._

_-Sasuke-kun… Sasu-ke-kun…_

-!Sasuke! !teme!

-hmnp… -me levante poco a poco de la cama, agradecía un mil haberme tapado con un cobertor bastante grueso, y tapaba a mi buen amigo y compañero de batalla que ahora mismo estaba en su máximo esplendor.

-¡Teme! ¿a qué hora te piensas despertar? Hay que ir a clases.

-hmnp…

Vi como salía de mi cuarto, hoy no tenía nada de ganas de levantarme, esa chiquilla rosada se había burlado de mí, y no solo eso, me había dejado más caliente que nada. Esa niña se iba a ir a mi cama cuando antes, aunque de niña, no tuviera nada.

Me metí a la ducha, después de salir me lave los dientes, y saque el uniforme de la escuela que ya estaba completamente acomodado en el closet.

Constaba de un pantalón negro de vestir, una playera manga larga amarillo pastel y un saco negro y corbata roja, también, a la altura del pecho estaba el escudo bordado en hilos dorados, con las palabras "Seishitsu Henka"

Cuando termine de ponerme un juego de zapatos negros perfectamente limpios, Salí del cuarto. Afuera ya estaban todos mis gratos compañeros, todos comiendo en una mesa, que por cierto, ayer no estaba.

-¡Teme! –grito Naruto desde el otro lado de la estancia –ven a comer rápido, Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan consiguieron traer un banquete.

-hmnp…

Busque con la vista a la molestia rosada con la que había tenido un sueño bastante erótico durante gran parte de la noche, y ahí estaba, como niña pequeña comiendo un cereal de esos que son 98% azúcar.

Ya llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, una falda, bastante corta y tableada color vino tinto, la parte de arriba era igual que el uniforme masculino, pero pegado a su cuerpo, resaltando más cadera, cintura y pechos.

Recuerdo cuando le pregunte a mi estúpido hermano mayor el porqué en esta escuela Vivian juntos niños y niñas, en un mismo dormitorio, y me había contestado algo que a mis 5 años de ese entonces no había entendido del todo, pero no pasaron ni 8 años cuando pude comprenderlo. A los 13, cuando di inicio a mi vida sexual activa.

En las escuelas normales los separan para evitar "accidentes" y con eso se refería a embarazos no deseados o cosas por el estilo, pero nuestra raza era diferente, a esa edad ni siquiera había posibilidad de tener un mal imprevisto como ese, así que no había problema en que estuvieran juntos, ya éramos lo suficiente maduros para saber qué hacer con nuestra vida.

Todo el rato me la pase callado, mientras que todos los demás peleaban por cosas sin importancia, o cualquier tontera, aunque si me toco ver las miradas fructíferas que Hinata le mandaba a mi rubio amigo y hacia que se ruborizara como tonto.

Naruto siempre había sido así, había tenido una o dos novias, le gustaba bailar y divertirse al máximo, pero nunca había aprovechado lo que naturaleza le había dado, como yo.

Se podía decir que era un angelito, en comparación a la mayoría de nosotros, los Shinobis.

Tal vez fuera por su padre, el era un buen hombre, que siempre estaba al pendiente de él, y se notaba que llevaba una muy buena relación con él y su madre. Todo al contrario que yo y la mayoría en esta escuela, que sus padres solo se preocupan por cifras, dinero y acciones de empresas. Ser rebelde era como algo para desquitarse con ellos por su falta de atención.

-Es hora de irnos –grito Hinata llevándose de corbata con ella al pelirrojo y a Sakura.

-es rara –pensó en voz alta la rubia, creo que se llama Ino.

-ni que lo digas –le contesto el otro rubio.

-¿qué pasa Hinata? –le pregunte a mi loca amiga que me había llevado jalando hasta el elevador que nos llevaría a los salones.

-¿viste como te veía? –me pregunto cómo niña chiquita.

-¿cómo un idiota? –pregunto Gaara casi riendo.

-exacto –contesto, haciendo que ambos volteáramos, pues esperábamos que dijera algo como "no, claro que no, sino más bien como…"

-¿Cómo qué, Exacto? –preguntamos.

-bueno, un idiota con cara de urgido. –explico, haciendo que ha Gaara se le saliera una carcajada, y Hinata y yo lo viéramos feo.

-¿Qué causa tanta gracia? –le pregunte.

-no se, solo es divertido.

-pfff…

-¿qué clase tenemos? –pregunto Hinata.

-amm… la primera clase es de presentación de grupos –conteste aburrida.

-que asco –dijo en seco Gaara.

-espero y me toque con Naruto-kun –dijo soñadora Hinata mientras cruzaba los dedos tanto como podía.

-¿y para que quieres que te toque con "Naruto-kun" –le pregunto Gaara imitando el meloso tono que había utilizado la pelinegra de mi amiga.

-así tengo más oportunidad para conquistarlo –dijo simplemente.

-Hinata, sabes perfectamente que solo hay dos grupos, y ayer entraste al sistema de la escuela, por lo tanto sabes con quien te va a tocar –le dije yo con mi voz claramente aburrida.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Sak-chan, le quitas el drama a mi aburrida vida –se quejo inflando los cachetes como pequeña. –además que hay que apurarle, la primera profesora que nos toca es Anko-sensei, y según he escuchado, parece sargento de guerra.

-esta escuela da asco –termine diciendo mientras caminaba aburridamente hasta los salones, seguida de cerquitas por mis dos amigos, que discutían por algo sin sentido.

Llegamos 8 minutos antes de la campana, según el reloj que estaba situado en puro arriba de la pizarra para gis que estaba al frente. No había sillas ni bancas. Eran como gradas, y justo para dos personas. [Como las de la academia ninja.]

Muchos nos habían volteado a ver cuando abrimos la puerta del salón, pero ninguno de ellos me había llamado la atención, tan solo pase de largo. Eso sí, varias murmuraciones se empezaron a escuchar, sobre todo hacia nuestras personas, y también alcance a escuchar algo así como "cabello de chicle" "Sasuke-kun" y cosas así, aunque la mayor parte de esos blasfemias vinieran de cierta pelirroja sentada casi al centro del salón.

Me senté hasta arriba, en la esquina que daba hacía la ventana, dando vista a unas montañas. Hinata se había sentado al lado mío, y justo debajo de Hinata, Gaara.

Poco a poco las vociferaciones cesaron, y todo se volvió silencio cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro un grupo de 4 chicos.

-Hinata –dije al aire, pero mi amiga ya sabía a lo que me refería. –es tu primo, ¿cierto?

Me refería a un guapo chico de cabellos castaños, y ojos perlas, iguales a los de Hinata, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, y baya que se le veía bien, y más contando esa profunda mirada que me mandaba, tan solo sonreí de medio lado.

Iba acompañado por Naruto, Sasuke, y según había leído, Kiba, otro castaño.

-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun –la primera en levantarse e ir a babear a sus pies fue Karin, la pelirroja, seguida por otras tres rubias teñidas.

-hmnp… -fue lo único que le dijo, regrese mi vista de nuevo a la ventana, con cara aburrida, tenía mis métodos para los chicos, y si algo sabía, a los chicos no les gustan las chicas arrastradas, sobretodos los más afortunados, físicamente hablando. Y tal vez eso era algo que compartía con ellos, me encantaban los retos, la adrenalina y el peligro.

La molestia y sus pulgas ya habían salido, poco después también la rubia, había llegado una chica a recogerla, y por ultimo salimos el dobe y yo. Nos quedamos de ver con los demás en la estancia del dormitorio. Mis otros dos amigos.

Neji, el hijo mayor de una rica familia japonesa, pero nos habíamos conocido en una de esas famosas cenas de negociones, ambos aburridos en un mundo de momias, con ganas de divertirse, y tal vez un poco de acción, si, así fue como comenzó nuestra amistad, nos fuimos a aquel antro, donde varias mujeres se nos aventaban por montones, y sexo… sexo y mas… sexo.

Por otro lado estaba Kiba, bueno, el fue otra historia, en un principio, él y yo íbamos por la misma chica. Al final se la gane, y de una extraña pelea terminamos en algo así como amigos, después se empezó a juntar con nosotros, y cosas por el estilo.

Al dobe lo conocía casi desde kínder, habíamos asistido al mismo campamento de niños humanos, y de alguna forma, me empezó a molestar y enfadar, diciéndome cosas que no me importaban, aun que cuando menciono ser el hijo de un poderoso empresario, recordé las palabras que Fogaku siempre le decía a Itachi, entre más aliados poderosos tuviera, más poderoso seria. Y pensé –a los 6 años- que hacerme amigo del hijo de un poderoso empresario, que algún día el heredaría dicha posición, algún día me haría más poderoso.

En fin, esos eran mis tres amigos.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del castillo, recibíamos fugaces miradas por parte de las féminas del lugar, incluso de grados superiores, cosa que se me hacía realmente estúpido, pero me gustaba, era algo que mantenía mi ego hasta donde lo tenía, más alto de lo normal, muchísimo más.

-veo que hemos impactado –dijo con gracias Kiba.

-que novedad –dijo con aburrimiento el Hyuuga.

-y están como quieren –hablo de nuevo el Inuzuka.

-¡esto va a ser difícil! –dijo el rubio del grupo llorando, todos nos le quedamos viendo raro -¿Cómo que no hay ningún puesto de ramen aquí?

-bakka –dije para mí mismo, aun no estaba de humor para lidiar con una pelea con ese dobe.

-por cierto Neji, tu prima esta como quiere –dijo para hacer cabrear un poco al mayor, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto.

-me gusto más la peli rosa – ¿sakura? -según se, es Haruno Sakura, se lleva bastante con Hinata, aunque solo nos hemos encontrado una vez.

Neji nunca había vivido con su familia, siempre había estado en colegios-internados de elite. Al igual que su prima hermana, la hija primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Pero aun así que Neji dijera que le interesara alguna chica era algo realmente sorprendente, por lo regular sus frases hacia las chicas iban de "hoy tendré acción" a "la suerte me sonríe"

Y el hecho que fuera justamente la persona con la que había tenido un excitante sueño, me molestaba, es decir, el primero que se la llevaría a la cama de este instituto, seré yo, de ahí los que le sigan, no me importa.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? –pregunto Kiba. –aparte de que esta como dios manda

-solo digamos, que es la heredera de una de las cadenas más ricas del continente euro-asiático. –dijo con simpleza, aunque eso me sorprendió, quien diría. –sin contar que he escuchado que es una fiera en la cama.

Justo como en mis sueños –pensé. Ahora las ganas de llevármela en la cama aumentaban.

-¿entonces es una zorrita? –dijo Kiba con gracia.

-No –contesto en seco de nuevo el Hyuuga –los que han logrado tenerla son demasiado pocos, pero eso la hace más deseable, y es el sueño de muchos, tener en su cama a Haruno Sakura. Su fantasía personal.

-Prefiero las rubias –termino el Inuzuka, viendo que era demasiado problemático ir por la "fantasia personal" de todos.

Aunque yo aun no desertaba a esa idea, esa mujer estaría en mi cama, o dejo de llamarme Uchiha Sasuke.

-en nuestro dormitorio hay una candente rubia—hablo Naruto. Ok, Naruto tampoco era un santo, pero en comparación de nosotros, sí.

-yo voy por la Haruno –termino de hablar el Hyuuga, antes de abrir la puerta para entrar al salón.

La vista de todos se fue asía nosotros, incluyendo la de cierta pelirosa, que su mirada iba directo a…. Neji.

-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! –todo fue interrumpido por la molesta voz de Karin, una pelirroja que estaba como quería, con bastante pechonalidad y trasero listo para penetrarlo, pero su voz era como agujas.

Tan solo vi como la Haruno volteaba de nuevo a la ventana, con una cara llena de aburrimiento, cara que yo me encargaría de eliminar cuando estuviera bajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre.

**Hola!**

**Gomen! Gomen!**

**Lo se, he tardado mil en hacer la conti de este fic. Y me alegra que me hayan preguntado bastante por el en este tiempo, y agradezco mucho su aceptación, pronto le hare la portada, y como ya saben la pondré en mi face [que esta en mi perfil].**

**Aquí dejo el tercer cap…**

**Que en parte, está narrado entre Sasuke y Sakura, da un poco más a conocer acerca de Sasuke a cerca de sus amigos, y sus puntos de vista. Aunque el cap estuvo bastante corto, contando que es desde que se levantaron, hasta antes de la primera clase, ni una hora ¬¬**

**Pero bueno, los próximos caps vienen más largos.**

**Ahora también agrego, el fic también manejara chakra, ninjutsu, y ese tipo de temas, pero a la vez temas de tecnología y cosas asi.**

**Es un fic SasuSaku, NaruHina y GaaIno NejiTen pero en un principio puede a ver un poco de NejiSaku, y KibaIno, y muchas más.**

**Ok! Hasta aquí! ¿Creen que merezca un RR? **

_**MaGy-Souh!**_


	4. CAP IV

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:**Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap IV: ¿cómo llegue aqui?**

**.**

-Muy bien clase… es hora de empezar -llego la primera profesora, Anko, que a pesar de su cara de vieja menopáusica, iba "bien" al menos eso lo comprobaron todas las miradas lesivas que recibió por la bola de urgidos que tenía por compañeros. Bakkas.

-muy BUENOS días sensei –hablo desde la otra esquina un chico castaño, Kiba, mientras hacía unos movimientos con las manos a la altura de su pecho que señalaban la abultada "delantera" de la sensei, mientras Naruto soltaba una no tan disimulada carcajada, que claro, ambos esperaban que pasara inadvertidos por la sensei que se dedicaba a escribir su nombre en la pizarra, por supuesto, de espaldas a nosotros.

-me alegra que venga tan feliz, Joven Inuzuka, usemos su felicidad para recoger el salón después de clase. Usted también trae mucha energía el día de hoy, Joven Uzumaki, ¿Por qué no le ayuda?

-Ha… - trataron de decir los dos, pero fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte voz.

-Silencio –grito la profesora lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara por todo el piso, suerte que las murallas eran a prueba de sonido. Todos quedamos completamente callados, unos más sorprendidos que otros, y en la sala no se escuchaba el sonido ni de una mosca. Reafirmo, odio esta mugre escuela de quinta.

-…. –ninguno dijo nada cuando Anko-sensei tomo su vista y paso una revista rápida para ver si faltaba alguien.

-muy bien –hizo una mueca malvada, esta sensei me empezaba a caer bien—soy la profesora Anko Mitarashi, sere su sensei de supervivencia y combate.

-¿para que ocupamos una clase de "supervivencia" sensei? –pregunto aburrido un chico de coleta. En menos de una decima de segundo, la sensei, o más bien una copia de ella estaba detrás del chico con un kunai en su cuello.

-para que puedas mantener sangre corriendo por tu tracero, Nara–le dijo el clon tras de chico, que ni siquiera se había movido, solo miraba aburrido toda la escena.

-que problemático. –se quejo mientras el clon desaparecía en un puffss del lugar.

-¡wow! ¡Seremos como ninjas de anime! –se escucho un grito desde el otro lado de la sala.

-que inteligente tu noviecito, Hina-chan –susurro Gaara lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo los tres escucháramos el comentario, y una sonrisa burlona se escapo de mis labios.

-lo más seguro que solo use su "otra" cabeza –le dijo Hinata orgullosa señalando hacia abajo al referirse a la otra cabeza.

-¡Silencio! –grito de nuevo la sensei al ver que todos empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos. –esta no es una simple escuela de niños popis (fresas, hijos de papi) así que tampoco se les tendrá consideración con los castigos. Los espero en 20 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento con ropa adecuada.

-pense que nunca se iba a largar –hablo primero Gaara, que se había recargado en la silla, quedando recostado.

-ni que lo digas –suspiro derrotada Hinata –se nota que es ese tipo de sensei que te hace trabajar sin descanso.

-pero tiene buenas fiestas –trate de verle el lado positivo. ¿Lo había? Tal vez no, o solo no lo encuentras, cuando odias cada grano de piedra con lo que está construida tu celda, es difícil encontrarlo.

¿Positivo? Que mis dos mejores amigos estaban aquí. Eso ya era algo, ¿no?. Suspire.

Todo por una mugre fiestecita.

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

**FLASH BACK**

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

-¡Si! ¡Fiestaa! –se escucho gritar por toda la avenida a una chica, muchos se les quedaban viendo, pero a ellos no les importaba, sabía mejor que nadie que todas esas miradas eran de envidia, de querer ser como ellos, algo que jamás lograrían.

-te va a cagar un pájaro si no te sientas –se burlo un chico pelirrojo que iba al volante de un deportivo último modelo azul electrico, uno que seguramente aun ni salía al mercado y adquirirlo costaba tanto como para alimentar a una ciudad normal por un mes.

-los pájaros duermen por la noche, bakka –le regaño mientras seguía gritando con las manos arriba alegremente, se notaba desde lejos que ya traía varias copas de alcohol sobre el cuerpo, pero para ellos la noche apenas empezaba.

Sakura Haruno

La hermosa Flor con Espinas muy Afiladas, una chica con una belleza tan natural como el oxigeno que se respira día a día, con sus dos personalidades muy conocidas por todos; la linda e intelectual, llena de misterio que se le veía pasearse de vez en cuando por las enormes cadenas de empresas de su familia. y la loca y salvaje que se la vivía de _Shopping&Party_ las 25 horas del día.

Vestida con un pequeño vestido color negro ónix, que consistía en un pequeño top abierto, sujetado en el pecho por una argolla, y de la misma se sujetaba otra, un pedazo de tela en forma de V volteada que bajaba hasta una pequeña fada que iba a pocos dedos bajo la nalga del mismo color, un atuendo que sin duda resaltaba sus dotes, tanto su delantera, como sus finas y esbeltas piernas que se mostraban casi en totalidad, una creación de la que Hinata estaba más que orgullosa. Sus zapatillas eran lo suficientemente altas como para que sus 153 centimetros de estatura llegaran casi hasta los 165, su maquillaje era natural, a excepción de los ojos, que competía y ganaba con la de cualquier estrella de rock de la época, paseándose desde las tonalidades del plata hasta el negro, que hacían resaltar más sus verdes ojos.

-la gran Sakura Haruno comiendo mierda de pájaro… un buen titulo para la portada de _The beutiful Girl. _¿no lo creen? –la que se burlo Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga, la rompecorazones de Tokio, toda una diva, la estrella de cada noche en los antros, una reputación que le encantaba, disfrutando cada cero que tenían las enormes cuentas de su familia, y que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar, pero lo que tampoco desaprovechaba era su encanto, actuando como la niña buena que era, para conseguir todo lo que quiere. _Lo que Hinata quiere, lo tiene. _ La inseparable amiga y compañera de Sakura, todo un par de _Divas_.

La de ojos perlas vestía un atuendo confeccionado por ella misma, era de color plata, dándole un toque más místico a sus grandes ojos, aunque sus ojos no eran las dos primeras cosas que los chicos notaban en ella. Su vestido era simple, una falda corta pegada al cuerpo, con la espalda totalmente descubierta, la parte de adelante iba con un cuello V, que empezaba al inicio de sus pechos, pero al mismo tiempo había un circulo que se abría desde poco más debajo de su ombligo, donde un pircing colgaba, hasta poco antes donde empezaba el cuello. Sus zapatillas eran tan altas como las de su amiga, pero plateadas. Sin duda toda creación de Hinata sabía cómo resaltar las mejores partes del cuerpo humano.

-sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención –le contesto con aburrimiento la chica, o al menos fingiéndolo, porque estaba a punto de estar en la mejor fiesta de su vida.

-Es hora de poner más ambiente a esta fiesta –interrumpió Gaara mientras le subía al reproductor a su máximo volumen como si quiesira que todo Tokio lo escuchara mientras sonaba _The Time _ de _Black Eyed Peas _mientras el ambiente subía al ritmo de la canción coreada por los tres chicos, en especial Gaara.

Gaara No Sabaku.

El chico más envidiado de todo Japón, y no solo por todos los millones que guardaban los bancos bajo su apellido, considerado en múltiples revistas como el chico más guapo de todo ese país, y entraba en los ratings del mundo entre los mejores 10, teniendo un muy buen lugar. La envidia recaía en sus dos grandes amigas, que comúnmente competían o compartían el primer lugar en el mismo top femenino. No había fiesta en la que no fuera invitado ni antro en el que no tuviera entrada VIP, y a pesar de ser el hijo menor de tres hermanos, muchos apostaban por él como el sucesor de su familia, aunque él no estaba muy interesado en el puesto, era un genio con todo lo que tuviera que ver con administración y números, aunque no lo demostraba mucho, él prefería la vida loca que hasta ahora se había dado, y eso sin duda lo compartía con sus dos mejores amigas, y Tokio lo sabía desde hace mucho.

Con un simple atuendo de unos jeans oscuros pegados –pero no untados- a juego con una playera de cierre color arena, cerrada solo hasta pecho y el gorro caído a un costado, con un saco de vestir negro de manga larga y unas zapatillas deportivas negras, su cabello como de costumbre, despeinado y al natural, haciendo que en cada semáforo más de una chica le mandara miradas l lascivas, y porque no, de envidia a sus dos acompañantes, aunque lo mismo pasaba inversamente.

Finalmente el auto termino por aparcarse justo en la entrada de un enorme castillo tipo árabe, que sus blancos muros eran iluminados por luces de colores cambiantes, dándole un toque mágico al lugar, como si de un parque de _DisneyWorld _se tratara.

-Bienvenido, No Sabaku-sama, Hyuuga-Sama, Haruno-sama, que tengan una hermosa velada –les indico el balet del lugar.

-gracias… balet-chan… -le agradeció la pelinegra dándose un beso en la palma de la mano y después soplándolo en dirección al chico que recibía las llaves, que se había quedado en las nubes viendo angeles.

El chico no estaba tan mal agraciado, pero sin duda, no llegaba al nivel de las conquistas de la coqueta chica de ojos perlas como la luna.

-si choca el auto, tú me lo pagas –se quejo el pelirrojo al ver que el balet-bakka, como lo había nombrado en sus pensamientos parecía aun no haber regresado al mundo real.

-Vamos… no te pongas celoso, Gaa-chan –se burlo la pelirrosa al ver el seño fruncido de su amigo.

-¿Gaa-chan esta celoso? –pregunto inocentemente la pequeña pelinegra, que ahora estaba a la altura del chico gracias a los altos tacos que calzaba. –no te pongas celoso… pa ti tambiemm temgo bechitos -le hablo melosamente al oído mientras hacía sonidos de besos haciendo reir a la pelirrosa

-siento romperte el corazón amiga, pero no eres mi tipo—se burlo el No Sabaku incrementando la risa de la oji-jade.

-hahahaa… ya… entremos de una vez antes de que tenga que correr al baño de tanta risa –sigio burlándose la pelirrosa.

Se adentraron un poco más a la construcción, hasta llegar cerca de las puertas, donde había ya una enorme fila para entrar, pero para lastima de muchos, no avanzaba nada, y todos querían entrar a una de las mejores fiestas del año.

-¡Waaa! Pero si es Gaara-kun –grito una loca chica haciendo que todos voltearan en la dirección de los tres chicos. Normalmente entraban por una puerta especial, que los llevaba directo al area VIP sin tener que pasar por todo ese escándalo, pero por supuesto que ese día era espcial, y mínimo había que entrar por la puerta principal.

-tambien son Sakura-san y Hinata-san –gritaron otras.

-por favor Gaara-kun… llévame contigo –empezaron de nuevo a gritar, porque para todas ellas, esa era su opción más real para entrar. –Gaara-kun!

-buenas noches, Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san, No Sabaku-san, dentro los esperan –hablo un hombre que vestía todo de negro, era bastante alto y fornido, bien podría ser luchador, les abrió la puerta, y solo los tres chicos pasaron, dejando a la multitud más alocada que antes. En cuanto la puerta se cerro, tomo su intercomunicador y dio el aviso.

-wow… se lucieron… -hablo Hinata viendo la decoración del lugar, que no era la de siempre, para ese día se había preparado una fiesta especial, la zona de mesas que había en los distintos desniveles se había quitado, dejando una enorme pista de baile, sin duda la más grande de todo Tokio.

Pero en medio segundo, las diferentes luces que viajaban de un lado a otro se apagaron, seguidas por la música y toda señal de que en ese lugar se celebraba la fiesta más grande a la que muchos pudieran ir. El sonido de las bombas que creaban neblina apareció, todos estaban en silencio.

-Faltan 10 segundos… -se escucho de una voz robotizada, nadie había ningún ruido, tan solo esperaban a ver lo que pasaría. Una cuenta regresiva empezó, y justo cuando faltaba un segundo, todas las luces empezaron a trillar—Que comience la fiesta –grito la misma voz.

Una canción comenzó a sonar, y todos a cantar, y no porque fuera la de última moda, las mañanitas empezaron a ser cantadas por todos. Y la figura de Sakura se ilumino por un reflector, seguido por otros que indicaban justo al escenario del enorme local.

Tan solo sonrió, no es que no esperaba eso, o que para ella fuera una enorme sorpresa, nada de eso, de hecho se le hacía del más normal, estaba impuesta a todo ese tipo de atenciones por parte de los dueños de locales que frecuentaba.

Al terminar la melodía, la pelirosa junto con sus dos amigos ya estaban sobre el escenario, y todos estallaron con un aplauso.

-Feliciades… -todos empezaron a gritar, entre aplausos, chiflidos e incluso piropos para la pelirosa.

-gracias chicos… de verdad que esto no me lo esperaba… bueno sí, pero eso les arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿no? –sonrió la chica.

-y ahora mi regalo –grito Hinata que aun permanecía medio paso atrás de su amiga. –pero lo tienes que compartir, ¿hee?

17 meseros entraron al escenario, todos vestidos con su uniforme, su pantalón negro de vestir, y una playera de manga larga blanca con los primeros y últimos botones abiertos, cada uno llevaba un enorme pastel, pero uno era el más grande, uno que traía en velas de cera, el numero 17 listo para soplarse.

-Feliz cumple, amiga –le dijo Gaara empujándola un poco para adelante para que apagara las velas. –pide un deseo.

Con ayuda de todos, apago las velas, y todo se volvió a oscurecer de nuevo, la música empezó a sonar de nuevo y apareció un reflecto para cada pastel y de ahí salieron la misma cantidad de chicos vestidos de sexys doctores, que comenzaron a darle un baile a la pelirosa, mientras ella también empezaba a jugar.

La fiesta se reanudo, siendo apenas el comienzo de la mejor fiesta, una llena de alcohol, los bailes más candentes que se puedan ver en toda la ciudad y la mejor música.

-¡!A bailar!

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

-¿qué horas son estas de llegar, Haruno Sakura? –hablo enojado un señor al que se le calculaban fácilmente unos treinta años de edad, Haruno Takumi, uno de los más famosos empresarios, estaba vestido en traje tipo pijama de seda de la más alta calidad y sobre esta, una bata de la misma tela.

Su vista estaba fija en hija, que tenía más alcohol en las venas que sangre. Su cabello estaba un poco enmarañado, pero aun así no dejaba de verse perfecto, con bastante desgana, la pelirosa se levanto la gabardina y se fijo en el fino reloj que descansaba en su muñeca, vio el reloj, pero de solo ver las manecillas se mareo un poco, así que se agarro del perchero que estaba en la entrada de la enorme mansión que era su casa. Suya de Ella.

-ammm… ¿las siete de la mañana? Aun es temprano –se levanto y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no tuviera a su padre hecha una fiera frente a ella.

Pero ella no le tenía miedo a su padre, si es que así se le podía llamar. Nunca había estado con ella. Jamás.

-¿en qué piensas Sakura? –le dijo enojado Takumi mientras sostenía un diario en sus manos, enseñándole la portada del mismo.

Allí aparecía Sakura y todo el grupo de sexys doctores, con la nota de "Heredera de hospitales Haruno si cuida a sus Doctores"

-pienso que me voy a dormir –le dijo mientras caminaba casi calleándose hasta donde se encontraba su habitación en la segunda planta.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable? ¡Tu madre y yo viajamos hasta Japón solo para celebrar tu cumpleaños y te escapas a media fiesta y apareces en un burdel! – le grito mientras le daba una bofetada.

-¿Quién chingados te crees tú para golpearme? –le grito mas enojada la pelirosa, que por supuesto no se iba a detener a llorar por la fuerza del golpe.

-soy tu padre, y merezco respeto –le grito de vuelta.

-¿mi padre? ¿llamas ser padre a mandar a tu hija al otro lado del mundo a sus 2 años de edad? Yo he tenido TODO… todo menos un PADRE y una MADRE….

-no me hables así Sakura, no tenias porque faltar a tu fiesta –le reclamo el Haruno, que sabía que en el tema de ser padre no tenía mucho terreno ganado. Su vida había sido invertida en otra cosa.

¿Conocía a su hija? No, al menos que las 2 fotos que descansaban en su oficina contaran.

-¿fiesta? Eso tampoco es una fiesta, es una reunión de viejos que solo quieren engordar sus cuentas. –le reclamo.

-¿y a que llamas tu fiesta? ¿A esos burdeles que visitas?... –le dijo despectivamente -¿y qué te quejas por engordar cuentas? Porque tú las gastas muy a gusto.

-¡no son burdeles!

-¡callate! Se acabo! el próximo año entras a Seishitsu Henka. –le grito finalmente y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Dónde? CONTESTAMEEE

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**SASUKE POV´S**

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

Simplemente genial, ¿en qué momento acepte a venir a este campo de guerra?

-piensa en las chicas lindas… piensa en las chicas sexys… piensa en las chicas lindas… piensa en las chicas sexys… piensa en las… -se repetía una y otra vez Kiba, que estaba por tomar sus cosas y correr hacia la salida, y es que con la primera sensei había tenido suficiente para querer volar por la ventana.

-bakkas –murmuro Hyuuga.

-hmnp…

-wow… los cubitos de hielo han hablado –se burlo Naruto. –auchh… teme, ¿Por qué me pegas?

-por dobe, dobe.

-te…

-silencio los dos –grito Kiba – me lele la cabecha –dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes y se daba un pequeño masaje.

-huuu… a los niños los regaño se sensei –se escucho una voz burlona tras nosotros. Los cuatro volteamos al instante.

-Ya Gaara, no tengo ánimos para pelear el día de hoy –se quejo la chica que iba a un lado del pelirrojo, Sakura, que también tenía una cara de astiamento.

-Hmnp… -creo que no soy el único con un mal primer día de clases.

-Adios Neji-nee-cham… -hablo la pelinegra, Hinata, la que era primera de Neji. –adios… Naruto-kun… -le dijo a mi rubio amigo lanzándole un beso de un soplido, haciendo que el dobe se pusiera todo rojo como un tomate y empezara a decir cosas sin sentido.

-a-adios… Hi-Hiina-nata-cha…. Q-que te ba-baya bien….

-entrega especial, una cubeta para baba para el ñoño Naruto Uzumaki –se burlo Kiba.

-los ángeles caen del cielo –hablo Naruto todavía ido del lugar.

-y ustedes caerán a detención si no mueven el trasero –hablo furioso un hombre alto y fornido, llevaba un traje negro y una gabardina de piel, así como un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza. Si, definitivo, un idiota que se quedo en la era del rock and roll.

-hmnp…

-wow… -hablo Kiba -¿en qué momento pasamos de ser los populares chicos sexys del colegios, a la basura que todo mundo pisotea? ¿YA NO HAY RESPETO POR LOS SEXAPPEAL, O QUÉ?

-en el momento que te la pasas diciendo estupideces que nos llevan cada vez más abajo, bakka –lo golpeo Neji.

-creo que llego la hora de aliviar tensiones –hable por fin, los tres se me quedaron viendo, como si solo esperasen esas palabras para que el gran show comenzara.

Ellos sabían cómo divertirse, y eso era lo que me encantaba.

Diversión. Alcohol. Sexo. Fiestas.

¿y qué mejor que una divertida fiesta con alcohol y sexo?

-hola chicos… -hablo sensualmente una chica justo tras de mí. Ensanche mi sonrisa socarrona. La fiesta comenzaba aquí.

-hola, mi nombre es Temari, y soy la presidenta del grupo social –hablo una rubia de cuatro coletas rubias, era casi tan alta como yo, con un cuerpo que llamaba para encerrarla en el primer salón que viera y hacerla gemir mi nombre sobre el escritorio de un maestro. – y estamos invitando a algunos alumnos a que estén en nuestra exclusiva fiesta de bienvenida.

-al grano, preciosa –hablo Kiba poniéndose a mi altura.

-nos gustaría que cuatro chicos como ustedes estuvieran presentes –hablo esta vez una peliazul, que aparte de vestir el uniforme reglamentario, usaba una banda en el brazo color negra y con una nube roja.

-seria un placer acompañarlas –les dije yo.

-bueno, aquí están sus invitaciones –nos dijo poniéndonos unas pulseras con el logo de la institución y al lado decía "fiesta de bienvenida del Club social" –por cierto, mi nombre es Konan… no falten.

¿Kami me adora, o solo es mi buena suerte?

Un poquito de ambas.

-La peliazul no está mal – hablo Neji, que se había mantenido solo al margen de toda conversación.

-¿te gustan las chicas con cabellos exóticos, vd? –le pregunto Naruto.

-insisto, prefiero las rubias.

-pues si hay chicas así, no estaría mal entrar al club social.

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

Ya faltaba poco para que el plazo que había dado la sensei terminara, así que todos nos movimos a los vestidores a cambiarnos para ponernos el conjunto para "entrenar". Que consistía en un pantalón negro, y una blusa negra de manga y arriba un chaleco de protección gris, en las mujeres era igual, con la mínima diferencia que su pantalón les llegaba arriba de los tobillos.

-comenzaremos con algo fácil –hablo Anko –primero que nada, hagan parejas.

Busque con la mirada a Haruno, pero ella parecía que estaba platicando con No Sabaku, muy seguramente se pondría con él. Tks…

-Nee… tu con migo, Naruto-kun –grito Hinata casí desde el otro lado de todas las personas.

-Sasuke-kun seamos pareja –me tomo Karin de las manos. Pero la solte al momento en que el pelirrojo se separaba de Sakura y caminaba hasta una castaña. Iba dar un paso, cuando vi a Hyuuga pedirle que fuera su compañera y ella aceptasen gustosa.

Al final me había tenido que quedar con la molesta de Karin, que por lo menos se había hecho cargo que ninguna de las otras chicas locas se me aventara en sima.

Maldito Neji Hyuuga.

Sabía que no iba a batallar mucho en esta materia, mi padre me había obligado que desde muy pequeño empezara a controlar este tipo de poderos, y podría decir que estaba muy adelantado.

-muy bien, empezaremos con tratar de hacer un clon de sombra, esta es la técnica más elemental de todo Shinobi, así que no creo que se les dificulte.

-nee… Sasuke-kun… creo que yo ya puedo hacer clones de sombras, mi padre…. –no me importaba lo que dijera, solo hablaba y hablaba como perico viejo, y siendo sinceros, ninguna de sus palabras me resultaba interesante, solo cacaraqueas, como las gallinas.

Mi vista se mantenía hacia el frente, pero la mayoría de mis sentidos, veían a la pareja Hyuuga-Haruno. Y por alguna razón me daba rabia. Tener a Sakura gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo era un reto fácil, pero ese Hyuuga me la estaba poniendo más difícil. Muy seguramente esa perra se revolcara con el después de la clase. Y no. Primero va a estar en mi cama.

-hmnp… -gruñi.

-¿me estas escuchando, Sasuke-kun? –me pregunto Karin.

No, no te estoy escuchando, sol dices puras idioteces y cosas que me tienen sin cuidado, mugre víbora arrastrada. Eso me hubiera gustado contestarle, pero me lo guarde y vi con malos ojos a la molesta que reía ante los métodos de conquista del bakka de Hyuuga.

-¿celoso? –escuche decir a una chica, y voltee a ver quién era, la castaña que estaba en equipo con Gaara. Tenten.

Por supuesto que no me había dicho a mí. Ni que estuviera celoso de Hyuuga. Sakura estará en mi cama y se acabo.

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

**SAKURA POV´S**

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

**-¿**Quieres ser mi compañera, Haruno? –me pregunto el primero de Hinata.

-¿Hyuuga-san? –le pregunte respetuosamente, para ir ganando confianza, y es que cabe decir que Neji era un tipo bastante apuesto, uno de los más guapos que he visto en mi vida, y cabe decir que había visto muchos. Además me gustaba su cabello.

-dejemos las formalidades, que sea solo Neji, Sakura –me dijo. Si, eso siempre funciona para romper el hielo.

-claro… Neji -¿y qué tal? ¿Les gusta mi actuación de la niña buena? Que decían, ¿Qué no? Algo se aprende cuando uno se junta con la más melodramática del mundo.

-muy bien, empezaremos con tratar de hacer un clon de sombra, esta es la técnica más elemental de todo Shinobi, así que no creo que se les dificulte. –anuncio la sensei, y todos empezamos a hablar.

-y bien… ¿Cómo se te dan los clones? –me gregunto.

-ammm.. Pues no sé, ¿Cómo cuantas de mí te gustaría ver? –riendo un poco, y el también se me unió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-con una me conformo.

-bien empecemos –le dije, vi que algunos de los compañeros ya había realizado la técnica. Pero me llamo más la atención en joven rubio, Naruto que ni siquiera podía hacer un jutsu de clones de sobra. -¿Naruto no sabe hacer el jutsu? –le pregunte.

-claro que sabe, pero mi prima lo pone nervioso.

-algún día lo superara –le dije riendo.

**XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO****Seishitsu Henka**** XxX – OoO – XxX – OoO**

**Waaa… este cap hasta aqui… ammm… ps no me dejo muy convensida… pero creo que aqui queda… ademas saco un poco más de la vida de Sakura… y Sasuke un poquitín celoso. **

**Y bueno… ¿Qué más digo?**

**Ya se me olvido**

**Pft….**

**A sí… un agradecimiento a todas las chicas que leen este fic… y a todas las que dejan RR o comentan por face! Wiip!**

**En fin.. sin mas **

**Me despido**

**¿rr?**


	5. CAP V

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:**Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap V: Nosotros y Ustedes **

-genial… -se escucho la queja de una chica rubia, que con gran habilidad tecleaba su computadora portátil desde su cuarto.

Tomo un sorbo de su casi vacía taza que descansaba sobre su escritorio, justo a un lado de la portátil, seguida por una colección de CD´s de todo tipo de música, libros de temas variados y otra enorme fila de revistas de modas y últimas tendencias en diseño de cualquier tipo.

Su hobbie más grande era el diseño, era lo que le encantaba, una chica lista, inteligente, con gracia, elegancia y belleza, su sueño era ser una gran y reconocida arquitecta, desde pequeña se había interesado en el tema, además de tener una increíble percepción de todo lo que llevara la palabra "creación" de por medio. Una magnifica organizadora capaz de hacer lo mejor de cualquier evento incluso si el lugar fuera un basurero y una gran muestra de ello, era el lugar donde se encontraba.

Su habitación era simplemente magnifica, de un estilo bastante extraño; una combinación perfecta entre tres temas bastante diferentes: lo rustico, lo elegante, y lo antiguo.

-Al fin está todo listo – tecleo por última vez la tecla enter al tiempo en que un correo era enviado.

Los preparativos para la fiesta estaban terminados. Esa noche había estado trabajando en los ajustes finales para que la bienvenida fuera un éxito. También había seleccionado de entre todos los nuevos alumnos cuales les beneficiaria tener en el club social, y sin duda también trabajaría en su remplazo, ya que ese sería su último año en esa institución.

La rubia se deshizo la coleta alta que había traído hasta ese momento. Vio el reloj, las 6:38, faltaba poco para la hora de entrada, a las 7.10, así que empezó a quitarse la larga playera que había llevado hasta ese momento, y se metió a la ducha.

Después de salir no batallo mucho en arreglarse, se coloco su uniforme rápidamente, las calcetas y el calzado, no se preocupo mucho por su cabello, los seco ágilmente con una toalla y se paso el cepillo para alisarlo perfectamente, lo peino en dos coletas bajas y antes de que tomara su mochila y salió rumbo a los salones.

Temari No Sabaku era una linda chica de cabellos rubios, no eran lacios, pero tampoco chinos, se podría decir que era ondulado o quebrado, y no era tan largo, poco arriba de media espalda. Era la chica encargada del club social, era muy "popular" entro todos los grados, sobre todo por su belleza, que a pesar de que todas las chicas del Seihenka [abreviatura de Seichitsu Henka] tenían una belleza envidiable, sin duda había unas que eran casi, por no decir totalmente, perfectas.

-Temari, llegas tarde –hablo tranquilamente el profesor Kurenai al ver en la puerta del laboratorio a la rubia.

-Lo siento, Kurenai-sensei, estuve trabajando toda la noche en algunos asuntos. –se disculpo la rubia, sabía que en esa clase no tenía problema, se llevaba bien con esa maestra, era sumamente comprensiva, nunca gritaba ni nada por el estilo, además era una de las mejores maestras de biología que había.

-no hay problema, pasa, la clase acaba de empezar –le sonrió mientras señalaba el asiento de la chica, que se localizaba casi en el centro, justo en el lugar vacio al lado de una peliazul.

-Arigato –le agradeció al momento en que subía a tomar asiento.

-pensé que hoy no vendrías –le hablo en tono gracioso Konan, su compañera de laboratorio, también era su amiga, se habían conocido desde mucho tiempo atrás, y aunque no estaban en el mismo club, tomaban todas sus clases juntas e incluso compartían piso.

-anoche estuve trabajando en los efectos visuales para la bienvenida –le susurro, pues, aunque sabía que no la regañarían por hablar en clase, ella era una persona educada, que respetaba las reglas y además agradecía infinitamente la confianza y apoyo que la sensei le había tenido desde el primer momento que entro a la institución.

-¿el club de audiovisual no les ayudo? -pregunto la peliazul un poco sorprendida.

-esta vez preferí hacerlo yo sola, se me había ocurrido una mega idea, y decidí aprovecharla –dijo mientras sonreía amablemente.

-sabes que cuentas con Akatsuki para todo, y si no quieren, les pateo el trasero y aceptan gustosos – le dio su ayuda la peliazul.

Konan era una de las privilegiadas integrantes del club Akatsuki, uno de los clubes más raros de todo el instituto, ellos mantenían una página web de la escuela, en ella ponían los principales eventos de la escuela, los horarios, arte, reportajes, fotos y todo aquello que pasara dentro y fuera de la escuela, era como el periódico escolar, pero llevado a un nivel superior.

Sus integrantes no eran muchos, pero sin duda su trabajo era excepcional, a menudo trabajaban en conjunto con otros grupos, sobretodo el club social y los clubes deportivos, publicando en su web todos los eventos. era la página más visitada por los estudiantes, y eso era algo de lo que sus miembros estaban orgullosos.

-gracias amiga, esta debe ser la mejor fiesta de bienvenida, ya que este año es el ultimo para nosotros. –agradeció mientras hacia una práctica que la sensei había publicado en la pizarra.

El resto de la clase paso casi totalmente en silencio, hasta las 8:15, que era la hora del almuerzo para los de tercer año, todos habían empezado a salir del aula para dirigirse al comedor.

-¿te volviste a quedar dormida, AeroGirl? –le pregunto con burla otro chico rubio de ojos celestes a Temari mientras caminaban por los pasillos que llevaban al almuerzo.

-no soy tu, BomberMan –se burlo ahora la chica de Deidara, un compañero de su clase, normalmente tomaba una actitud de chico tonto pero simpático, pero en realidad no era así, solo era juguetón, como un perrito de esos lanudos.

Su cabello era rubio, y lo llevaba bastante largo atado en media coleta y cubriendo medio ojo, su uniforme iba un poco desarreglado, y en su brazo iba una banda negra con la nube roja, al igual que en todos los miembros de su club.

Había mantenido una buena amistad con la chica con ojos casi del mismo color que los suyos desde un día en clase de combate impartida por Kakashi Hakate, ambos habían hecho una gran pelea, por parte del chico explotando todo a su paso, y la rubia, que había dado un excelente espectáculo en el control del elemento viento, desde hay ambos se habían puesto esos apodos.

-supe que invitaste a la fiesta a los nuevos. uhm –hablo tranquilamente mientras posaba sus manos en su nuca de forma despreocupada.

-BakkaDei, es la fiesta de bienvenida, para los nuevos.—le regaño un pelirrojo que se unió a la escena desde atrás.

-¿vez? Sasori si piensa. – le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca.

Sasori era un chico pelirrojo y de cabellos cortos y rebeldes, su cara era extrañamente muy fina, como la de una muñequita de porcelana, sus ojos normalmente mostraban aburrimiento o algún sentimiento parecido, aunque cuando estaba con el rubio lo de siempre eran peleas verbales. su uniforme estaba puesto casi a la perfección, a excepción de el último botón del cuello, que iba abierto, su complexión era un poco menos fornida que la del resto de los hombres, aunque no tenía problemas con ello, ya que a pesar de eso, su agilidad y velocidad eran mejores que la promedio de los estudiantes.

-tu cállate, afeminado uhh –le regaño Deidara.

-¿me dice afeminado quien peina su cabello 200 veces al día y que siempre carga un espejo en su bolsillo? –se burlo ahora Sasori.

-pero no tengo carita de nenita –rebatió el rubio.

-pero si pudieras, te implantaras senos. –continuo la discusión, esta vez atacando el pelirrojo.

-¿otra vez peleando? Ustedes se pelean hasta por feos. –hablo un recién integrado al grupo. Un chico de cabellos atados a una coleta tan negros como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, era ligeramente más alto que los otros dos, y media cabeza que la rubia, su cuerpo era el de una persona bastante atlética, con una espalda ancha y un torso delgado, un hombre realmente apuesto.

-callate Itachi –le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-uhhh… alguien amaneció de malas –se quejo con una media sonrisa en el rostro. -¿te dejo urgido la chica que invitaste anoche?

-quisieras… -se burlo ahora el rubio. – fue una noche increíble, después le recomendare algunas a Saso-bakka para que descargue su ira.

-guarden sus platicas de sexología para otro momento –regaño Konan, que se había mantenido unos pasos adelante justo con la rubia, pero al escuchar hablar a sus amigos, les dio dos codazos.

Konan era una chica con principios, a pesar de que siempre vestía lindos y sexys vestidos, nunca le hacía caso a ningún chico, ella solo tenía ojos para su novio, Pein, al que le era totalmente fiel, y no le gustaba que sus amigos se refirieran a las chicas como basura, que solo se usa y se desecha, como unas zorras para pasar solo una buena noche de sexo sin control, aunque era consciente de que muchas de esa escuela si lo eran, y lo había comprobado en las fiestas que se organizaban, de cómo las chicas, después de dos copas de alcohol se aventaban como zorras a los chicos solo en busca de un buen polvo.

Eso sí, tampoco era una mojigata, Pein lo tenía muy bien sabido.

-después te cuento con lujo de detalles –le susurro al oído al pelinegro dándole una mirada picara.

-Casanova Deidara al ataque –se burlo el pelinegro de nuevo mientras recogía su charola de alimentos.

Los cinco se dirigieron a una de las mesas de las orillas, en los balcones del lugar, eran los asientos privilegiados sin duda alguna, la mesa era redonda y cabían alrededor de diez a doce personas perfectamente.

-buenos días –saludo amablemente Temari a los chicos que ya se encontraban en la mesa, todos eran sus amigos más cercanos, entre ellos estaba Kankuro, su hermano.

Kankuro era un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, y he ahí el dilema de los hermanos No Sabaku, tenían para todos los gustos, rubias, pelirrojos y hasta castaños.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –Se quejo Hidan –los putos cocineros hicieron copas de verduras. Odio las verduras, ¿Qué están pendejos para no saberlo? ¡Por Jashin! Bola de idiotas de poca madre.

Hidan; el era un chico de cabellos blancos y lagos, normalmente los peinaba hacia atrás, era alto, y tenía buen cuerpo, el también era parte de Akatsuki, un amante de su religión, la del dios Jashin, y una persona que tenía el record de decir más groserías en una frase que cualquiera, pero claro, respetaba la mesa. Después de toda la hora de la comida es sagrada, ¿no?

-¿tu te quejas de verduras? Los putos precios están sube y sube, que se vayan a fregar a su puta vieja y dejen de subir.

Kakazu. Nombrado el administrador de Akatsuki por votación unánime. Y es que ese chico era capaz de darle la vuelta al mundo con 10 dólares. Sabía siempre de donde proveerse de todo para que saliera más barato, y no es que le interesara mucho el dinero, simplemente tenía esa mala costumbre de regatear todo hasta el mínimo. No por nada su familia era una de las más grandes comerciantes de Canadá. Normalmente era una buena persona, pero cuando su economía se veía afectada, decía casi tantas groserías como su compañero de cabellos blancos.

-vaya, los de primer año causan revuelo –hablo aburrida la peliazul mientras comía sus verduras con un tenedor.

-si, tal parece que les quieren cambiar su hora de almuerzo a la misma que nosotros –se quejo Kakazu – son muy parlanchines.

-pero las nuevas están como quieren, y pronto las tendré como dios las trajo al mundo –se activo el sensor SexAppeal de Deidara.

-tu no casas ni una mosca –le dio un golpe en la cabeza su pelirojo amigo.

-pues este año Gaara entro –hablo por primera vez Kankuro, que hasta ese momento, solo se había mantenido llenando las listas para su equipo deportivo. Las audiciones serian pronto, y ocupaba saber que era lo que tenia y que necesitaba.

-si, lo sé, ahora estaré trabajando en las fotos para de la bienvenida, donde por supuesto daremos un poco de énfasis a los nuevos.—dijo Konan sacando de su bolsa una cámara digital.

-genial, compraste una cámara nueva – casi grito la rubia al ver la nueva cámara de su amiga, sin duda era tan nueva, que aun ni salía al mercado.

-está conectada directamente a la web para subir las fotos a la red en cuanto sean tomadas, para darle un toque más inlive que online.

-a ver –jalo la cámara el rubio arrebatándosela a Temari. Empezó a ver por el lente a los chicos que apenas iban llegando. –muy buen zoom. –hablo, pero no refiriéndose exactamente a el del aparato electrónico.

-¡Waaa! Es Deidars-sempai! –grito una chica de primer año mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba el rubio. –eres genial, Deidara-sempai, yo solo vine a esta escuela para estar con tigo.

-También esta Uchiha-sempai, y Sasori-sempai –gritaron emocionadas otras dos.

-hola chicas –saludo "amablemente y sin dobles intensiones" el rubio.

-ufss… ahora recuerdo porque me gustaba que separaran los cursos –se quejo el pelirojo mientras ignoraba completamente a las tres chicas.

Y es que normalmente, los grados diferentes nunca se juntaban, salvo en clases libres, o rara vez en deportes, y no todos disfrutaban de este tipo de compañía.

-no seas amargado Sasori, te hace falta un buen polvo –le susurro el rubio a su amigo sin borrar la falsa sonrisa que mantenía.

-no juegues. –se quejo el pelirojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba del lugar.

-nosotras… ¿hicimos algo que le molestara a sempai? –preguntaron con falsa tristeza las chicas de primer año.

-no, no se preocupen, pero nos encantaría que nos acompañaran hoy en la fiesta de bienvenida –las invito el rubio.

-claro, con gusto estaremos hay –gritaron las tres y salieron rumbo a la barra de alimentos.

Poco a poco el lugar empezó a llenarse de más gente, la mayoria de tercero, ya que era su almuerzo, los demás solo iban de pasada.

-wow… pensé que el número de entradas estaban agotadas –pregunto Itachi fingiendo sopresa.

-de hecho lo están –hablo Temari.

-no me refería a "esa" bienvenida. –dijo riendo el rubio mientras seguía comiendo su platillo normalmente.

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

El día había sido por si solo algo agotador, a pesar de que en los jardines hacia un clima bastante agradable, el día no lo era para nadie, y menos para los de primer año. Kakashi Hakate, su querido tutor nada más ni nada menos que maestro de combate, les había puesto un entrenamiento "mata-perros". Bastante actividad física y correr y más correr, como si el mundo se fuera en ello. Según él, todos debían de tener una condición física muy buena.

-ese sensei rompe los límites entre las palabras "deporte" y "sadismo" –dijo algo agotada Hinata mientras tomaba una ducha. A su lado estaba Sakura, que mantenía su cara puesta directa al chorro de agua caliente que salía de la regadera.

-¿Qué se cree ese idiota? Mira que ponernos a correr como locas –grito de forma chillona Karin mientras se secaba con una toalla. – incluso estropee mi manicure que llevare a la gran y exclusiva fiesta de bienvenida.

Esa vez era más para "presumir" que para quejarse, pues sabía bien que no todas las chicas hay presentes habían recibido una invitación. Pues en sí, la escuela no tenía una fiesta general de bienvenida con entrada libre, y al hacerla el club, ellos tenían el poder y derecho de invitar solo a quien ellos quisieran.

-pues supe que solo se entregaron 15 invitaciones a todos los de primero –hablo otra chica de primero, amiga y seguidora de la chica pelirroja.

-cabezas huecas –se quejo Hinata mientras se comenzaba a secar ahora ella.

-totalmente de acuerdo –rio Sakura.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, perra? –se acerco Karin solo con la toalla envuelta a la pelinegra, que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la pelirroja.

-¿zorra y sorda? No tienes mucho a tu favor, Zanahoria –se burlo Hinata, que en ningún momento se inmuto por las palabras de la chica.

-pero si es la tonta de Hyuuga, se ha de creer mucho porque su primo se junta con Sasuke-kun –hablo esta vez Tayuya, otra pelirroja del bando.

"Sasuke-kun" para esas tres todo giraba alrededor de esa persona, a la que incontables veces ya habían tratado de seducir, pero más que una sola noche de sexo y un amaneces en un departamento vacio, no conseguían más. Nunca les había hecho caso, y la tres seguían detrás de él, y siendo amigas, pese que ya había estado con las tres, y una que otra vez al mismo tiempo.

-he de admitir que Neji-kun está como quiere. Pronto lo tendré a mis pies –rio Matsuri, la única castaña de las tres chicas.

-Dudo mucho que lo tengas a tus pies, zorrita –rio Sakura, uniéndose a la pelea de baño que se estaba desatando en las regaderas femeninas. – tendrás suerte si llega a tu cama.

-¿a mi cama? Si ya lo he tenido ahí –rio la de cabellos cafés.

-¿y te ha vuelto a hablar? O solo fuiste otra de las perras que lo satisfago una noche. Al día siguiente siempre platica con sus amigos de como estuvo la puta en turno, y todos se ríen juntos. –rio la pelinegra.

La castaña no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada y bastante enojada, había conocido al castaño dos meses atrás, durante las vacasiones en un bar, le había invitado una copa, bailaron un rato y ella misma lo sedujo para que se la llevara a la cama, cosa que había sido bastante fácil, pues obviamente el chico ya iba con esas intensiones al día siguiente, el castaño ni siquiera le había dicho buenos días ni nada, la había dejado dormida en un motel de paso, y sobre la cama le había dejado 100 dolares, con una nota de "para pagar el motel y tus servicios"

Evidentemente la había confundido con una prostituta, cosa que no era realmente difícil de hacer. Y eso la había puesto más furiosa.

-¿y qué dices de tu amigo, Gaara-kun? –pregunto Tayuya con voz presuntuosa - le doy diez días para que venga a mí.

-lo siento, Tayuya-chan –hablo con voz bastante dulce Sakura mientras terminaba de acomodarse los últimos detalles de su uniforme –a Gaa-chan no les gustan las chicas…. Planas. –

-hija de tu….

Se trato de defender la otra pelirroja, pero lo que acababa de decir la pelirosa era totalmente cierto. Las otras dos tenían un cuerpo que muchas chicas querían, con bastante delantera, pero Tayuya no estaba tan bien dotada como las otras, ni siquiera con más de 3 citas al cirujano plástico lograba compensar lo que no tenía, aunque era bien sabido que lo que no tenía por delante, lo tenía por atrás.

-nos vemos –se despidió Sakura girando su brazo como niña pequeña, dejando a las dos pelirrojas y la castaña echando humo por las orejas, claro, si eso fuera físicamente posible, y también a varias chicas sorprendidas, tanto, que ni siquiera se habían atrevido a abrir la boca en todo el rato.

Tanto la pelirosa como la pelinegra habían salido de los baños para dirigirse al comedor, según el reloj, ya debería de ser hora del almuerzo, y la verdad era que su estomago rugía, y más con la última sección de entrenamiento.

-¿crees que traten de vengarse? . –hablo Hinata divertida, y es que hacía tiempo que alguien trataba de insultarla, y había olvidado el sentimiento de hacer pincharle el ego a las personas.

-¿por decirle sus verdades? Naaa… -hablo Sakura de lo más tranquila. –yo creo que hasta nos lo agradecerán.

-¿tu crees? –pregunto dudosa, y hasta un poco triste, porque eso le quitaba la emoción.

-no creo. Son de esas que hacen al mayoreo y las reparten por todo el mundo –aseguro la de ojos perlas - unas putas baratas que se creen la gran mierda.

-¿Quiénes son una putas baratas? Yo también quiero algo de diversión –sonrió de medio lado un pelirrojo que se unía.

-hoy abra diversión –sonrió la pelirosa. –¡fiesta!

-¿sigues en abstinencia? –se burlo Gaara.

-no es abstinencia. Solo que elijo bien a mis parejas. No a la primera perra caliente que se me cruce. –le dijo burlándose ahora la pelirosa.

-yo no me meto con la primer zorra que me aparezca –se defendió el pelirrojo, pues después de todo, en cierta parte era cierto. Él sabía elegir a sus sexo-compañeras. –y me evito visitar a la manuela… a _mr. Vibrator_.

-vamos… solo fue una vez… y no estaba sola –hizo un puchero la pelirosa recordando lo sucedido –además no estaba sola.

-que va… si hasta mi habitación se escuchaban sus gemidos ese día –se quejo ahora Hinata.

-pero no fue tan pésimo como la vez que vomitaste en tu primera juerga, ¿verda, Gaa? –se defendió entre risas la pelirosa recordando como la pobre Hinata había bebido solo dos copas y había terminado en el hospital vomitando hasta lo que había desayunado el día anterior.

-jajajaja…. El doctor pensó que te habías drogado, y cuando supo que solo fueron dos copas se murió de la risa… hahahahaha –rio a más no poder el pelirrojo.

-como sea, esta noche me llevare a la cama a Naruto-kun, y por supuesto ganare. –sonrió Hinata tratando de olvidar el incidente del hospital.

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

Esa noche era la gran bienvenida, la mayoría ya estaba en sus dormitorios, no pasaba de las diez de la noche, pero aun así muchos ya estaban en sus camas tratando de dormir, otros viendo algo en la TV o incluso tecleando la computadora. Algunos más ya estaban en el salón de eventos del club social, la fiesta estaba por llegar a su máximo esplendor, la mayoría ya había llegado, la música resonaba fuerte y las luces eran tenues con varios reflectores blancos moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Ya había algunas parejas bailando, la música era bastante movida y la fiesta estaba animada.

En el salón principal había pocas mesas a las orillas donde solo algunos estaban, los demás bailaban, también había algunas mesas en la terraza con vista y acceso al jardín iluminado, seguido por un laberinto, donde más de uno se había ido a esconder para tener más que simples besos.

-por lo que se escucha, la fiesta es un éxito –hablo Kiba, mientras pasaban al recibidor y se robaban más de una mirada.

-ventajas de llegar al último –hablo Neji refiriéndose a todas las miradas y la leyenda urbana de "los chicos más populares siempre llegar después de todo"

-hmnp… -sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha al ver a todas las chicas que se le habían quedado viendo, la mayoría con miradas lujuriosamente desvergonzadas, otras más haciendo pequeños gestos que claramente invitaban a más que un baile.

-¡fiesta! –se escucho decir a Naruto mientras pasaban. Se habían ido directo al salón principal, de donde provenía la música más fuerte.

-es Sasuke Uchiha… -se escuchaban los cotilleo entre las chicas, hay la música no era muy alta por lo tanto no había dificultad en escucharlas.

-son tan guapos…

-Hola ototo-bakka –se escucho a alguien hablar por encima de todos. Una voz bastante melodiosa, y un poco más varonil que la del pequeño Uchiha.

-hmnp… Itachi. –saludo secamente el menor.

Cierto que llevaba casi una semana en la escuela, pero aun no se había topado directamente con el menor, y sinceramente no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, al menos Sasuke guardaba bastante rencor hacia su hermano mayor.

-hola Itachi –saludo Naruto amablemente, ganándose una mirada matadora por parte del menor.

-chicos, pasen a divertirse –invito Temari, que también había permanecido en el recibidor, y claramente estaba consciente de la relación no muy grata de los hermanos. -¿tu no vas a entrar, Itachi?

-aun espero a alguien –sonrió Itachi.

-debe de ser alguien muy importante para que haga esperar al gran Itachi Uchiha –se burlo Deidara que acaba de llegar desde el salón de principal, deteniendo el paso de los otros cuatro chicos y haciendo a muchas chicas suspirar por ver reunidos a algunos de los chicos más guapos de ese instituto.

-Solo falta Gaara-sama –hablo una chica con corazones en los ojos.

-_¿Gaara-sama? ¿Quién se cree ese inepto? _–pensó enojado el Uchiha menor.

-hablando del rey de roma –dijo aburrido el chico de ojos perlas.

-¡Gaa-chan! ¿Pero mira nada más? Ya estaba pensando que no ibas a venir –hablo feliz la rubia – Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, ¡vamos! Hoy son mis invitadas de honor.

Esas palabras habían caído algo fuertes para los otros cuatro chicos, que solo habían decidido ignorarlas y pasar de largo.

-lo siento Temari, siento robarte a tu invitada de honor, pero hoy es MI invitada de honor –sonrió el pelinegro de coleta mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirosa. –mira que hoy sere la envidia de muchos con semejante chica a mi lado—elogio.

Y no era para menos, pues Sakura vestía un largo vestido negro solo de tirantes y con una abertura de costado hasta media pierna, mientras que Hinata llevaba uno morado sin tirantes y una abertura igual, pero en la parte de atrás.

En sí, la fiesta tenía un tema bastante formal, con largos vestidos de noche y un arreglo dándole un toque inglés, donde todas las chicas vestían sus mejores galas y los hombres de traje formal.

-_¿qué? ¿Por qué Itachi está con Sakura? ¿ya se conocen?_

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

_**Waaa…. En sí me gustaría aclarar unas cosas, NO abra ItaSaku… ya después se explicara todo bien, si va a haber otras parejas, algo de NejiSaku, pero el fic es SasuSaku, pero me gusta más Neji para crear el factor **__**celos**__**.**_

_**¿Qué más iba a decir? Ammm.. bueno… creo que alguien también me pregunto que significaba el titulo –tmn en mi otro fic- y no recuerdo si en este también o si ya lo había dicho, pero aun así lo repetiré:**_

**Seishitsu Henka = Control de Elementos.**

_**Me pareció un nombre adecuando para el instituto, y eso sí, después de esto de la bienvenida, también enfocare a los personajes hacia el control de chakra y esas cosas, además este cap tmn todo el principio fue dedicado a los estudiantes de tercer año xD pues también aparecerán algo en los siguientes capítulos, y se me hizo bien conocerlos un poco más desde el principio. (L) por eso el titulo de cap, aunque se que no queda muy claro. NOSOTROS {los de primero} USTEDES {los de tercero }**_

_**Hahaha… y también puse a un Kakashi medio sádico, jeje… estaba pensando en Inui de Prince of Tennis cuando escribí esa parte. Para los que no lo conozcan, él es el que siempre trae a raya a mis tenistas los hace correr como locos, y les dan entrenamiendos de muerte, y el que no los haga/pierda/caiga rendido o cualquier cosa les da un "speciall Zumo de Inui" en pocas palabras, una bebida energetizante con la que siempre todos terminan desmayados.**_

_**Se de buenas fuentes que les hecha incluso bichos, pescados crudos, hierbas raras etc.**_

_**Jeje…. Kakashi es un Inui en potencia **_


	6. CAP VI

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:**Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap 6: Fiesta**

-creo que te ganaron a tu chica, Neji-chan –hablo con burla Kiba mientras sorbía el último trago del exótico contenido de su copa.

El castaño estaba sentado en de las tantas mesas que había del lugar, ahí también estaban Naruto, que solo se había dedicado a hacer nada, Neji solo veía con odio disimulado a la joven pareja que formaba la pelirosa que él tenía pensado invitar, y su "lindo" acompañante, el pelinegro de coleta.

Por parte de Sasuke, este simplemente disfrutaba de la vista y de ciertas miradas coquetas que le mandaban algunas chicas, como clara invitación para bailar la primera pieza, que, como costumbre, era un vals abriendo la noche. Había decidido divertirse, divertirse a lo grande, esa era su primera fiesta en ese instituto de mala muerte, y la iba a aprovechar.

-Bien chicos, como tradición de esta escuela, empezaremos la noche con un vals, así que pedimos que todos pasen a la pista de baile en parejas. –hablo la encargada principal del evento, haciendo que rápidamente todos los presentes pasaran a la pista.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

-Maldita pelos de chicle – exclamo furiosa cierta pelirroja, Karin, que solo miraba con cierta envidia a la pelirosa que caminaba lentamente a la pista de baile de la mano de Itachi, pues según ella, estaba con uno de los bombones más deliciosos del instituto, y estaba en su lista de próximos ligues.

-Se cree demasiado, pero hay que bajarle esos humos –rio esta vez Tayuya, que aun seguía algo dolida por lo que le había dicho ese par.

-¿en qué piensas, Karin? –le pregunto emocionada la Matsuri al ver la media sonrisa que ponía su líder.

-piensa Matsu, ¿Qué es lo peor que le puedes hacer a una barbie imitación barata con humos altos? –pregunto anchando más su sonrisa.

-ammm… -se quedo pensando -¿cortarle el cabello? –rio maliciosamente.

-esas ya son bromas de secundaria, mi querida Matsu –hablo despacio, dándole un toque de misterio a sus palabras – lo que haremos será peor.

-¿pero que podría ser peor que estar pelona? –hablo con horror Tayuya al momento en que se imaginaba a si misma sin ningún solo pelo en su cráneo.

-dejarla en vergüenza. Frente a todos. –rio Karin, dándole un toque final a su escena que ni la misma madrastra de cenicienta hubiera hecho mejor.

-señoritas, ¿quieren bailar? –les preguntaron un grupo de 3 apuestos chicos, haciendo que por el momento olvidaran su venganza.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

Muchos ya tenían sus parejas, otros improvisaron con los que aun no tenían y finalmente todos se adentraron.

Las notas musicales de "las 4 estaciones" comenzaron a sonar en todo el salón, era una pieza bastante amena, sin duda la combinación perfecta entre lo elegante, fino y aristócrata, que reflejaba, aunque sea solo un par de minutos, un verdadero baile de la realeza de la vieja Europa:

Enormes salones forrados en oro, caballeros en trajes y mujeres con hermosos vestidos, hechos de las más finas telas, y piedras, mostrando una gran gama de colores bellos a la vista de cualquier ojo humano.

-Que bueno que decidiste venir conmigo –hablo con un toque de alivio el pelinegro de coleta, mostrando su blanca sonrisa, dejando ver una hilera de perfectos y brillantes dientes preciosamente blancos, un tono muy contrario a su cabello, que era de un negro azabache a juego con las dos profundas piedras que tenía como ojos. Sin duda un chico que imponía porte, cual aristócrata su familia lo era; pero aun así su joven compañera no hizo ningún ademan ni muestra de ver aquellos rasgos tan finos y la atención que el chico ponía sobre ella, solo le mandaba mirada indiferente y con aburrimiento. –hubiera sido una pena que no hubieras aceptado mi invitación.

-sabias que la aceptaría –contesto como si nada la chica, al momento en que su delicada figura giraba flotando sobre el suelo, siendo el mismo pelinegro quien impulsaba estos movimientos, ambos bailaban aquel vals con bastante profesionalismo, como si toda su vida lo hubieran hecho, –Te encargaste de que así fuera –le dijo después de girar de nuevo.

-¿crees que estuvo mal? –le pregunto mientras sus manos viajaron hasta el cabello de la joven pelirosa, acariciando las sedosas hebras desde la raíz hasta adentrarse y salir en las puntas.

-¿lo haces por negocio? –le contesto con otra pregunta, no estaba muy feliz y si ella no lo estaba, tampoco se la pondría fácil a él, ella no era una chica que se dejara manejar, y ese pequeño tropiezo no simbolizaba mucho para la Haruno, y eso se lo iba a demostrar. Si señor, ella no iba a dejar manejarse como una muñequita.

-Eso es lo que cree mi padre. –le contesto de nuevo mostrando su sonrisa y valsando.

-¿y qué es lo que crees tú?—miro inquiridoramente a su pareja mientras le tomaba del hombro después de otra vuelta.

-¿Qué creo yo? –se pregunto a él mismo, haciéndose el que no sabía la respuesta y haciendo un poco más interesante aquella platica –creo que me la debías por dejarme plantado en tu cumpleaños. ¿Sabes? Viaje 8 horas en avión para el cumpleaños de la princesita Haruno, y ella no estaba. Aunque sí, es tan hermosa como me lo habían dicho.

-Entonces es cierto –rio, por primera vez en toda la noche, la pelirosa, más no una sonrisa cualquiera, una llena de altanería y a la vez bastante... ¿sensual?

¿Itachi Uchiha creía que una cría de 3 años menos que él le era sensual?

Su mirada se poso sobre la de ella, viendo profundamente en aquellos ojos de un color bastante extraño, el conocía una amplia gama de colores, y más siendo amigo de Deidara, tenía una afición por el arte, "!no es simplemente azul! Es azul celeste, mira, hay azul cielo, azul celeste, azul ultramar, azul agua marina, azul rey, azul marino, azul oscuro, azul turquesa…" rio al recordar la ulrima pelea que había tenido el rubio con un chico del equipo de natación.

Jade.

Una piedra bastante peculiar. No era muy conocida, ni tan cotizada como un diamante, de hecho el había visto varias de esas piedras, pero jamás había encontrada una con tanta profundidad, una mirada que retaba e imponía.

-¿Qué es cierto? –pregunto desconcertado después de salir de su nube de pensamientos.

-eso.. el que los Uchihas son bastante vengativos—le dijo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo, no importándole perder un poco el buen ritmo que llevaban en su danza, el mundo había desaparecido en esos momento, era la magia del baile, algo que es difícil de entender, pero fácil captar.

En ese momento vio que sus ojos no eran los únicos que brillaban en ella, su sonrisa era opácante y su presencia imponente, se dio cuenta al verse reflejado en uno de los cristales de los balcones. Sakura era alguien muy especial.

-¿sabes? –le hablo bastante cerca del oído –Los Uchiha´s también somos famosos por más cosas, no solo por nuestra tendencia Vengativa.

-¿en serio? Un día me gustaría averiguar más de lo que un Uchiha puede hacer.—rio de nuevo, eso ya no era una simple platica, era una invitación a un reto.

-hmnp… -la música poco a poco se fue apagando, hasta que todo quedo en silencio y el baile termino, haciendo que todos se separaran a aplaudieran por la presentación.

-AHORA SI CHICOS… ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!—Grito Deidara apareciendo en el escenario que se había montado para el día. Todo estaba oscuro y solo era iluminado por un reflector –ahora prepárense, que estas lindas chicas nos vienen a hacer un lindo baile para animarlos a que se unan a su club

Pronto un grupo de cerca de veinte chicas aparecieron situándose en todo el escenario. Las luces desaparecieron completamente y una música de fondo comenzó a sonar.

El lugar fue iluminado tenuemente por cuatro antorchas de fuego que salían de la boca de aquellas chicas, el baile comenzó y todos estallaron en aplausos y uno que otro piropo a las hermosas chicas que solo llevaban el uniforme de porristas de la institución.

La coreografía fue complementada por muchos arreglos donde una gran cantidad de jutsus salían de sus cuerpos.

Marometas, pirámides y cientos de acrobacias se vieron, cerrando al final con una explosión de humo al juntar técnicas fuego con técnicas agua.

Las porristas se unieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar e invitar a todos a que lo hicieran, abriendo de nuevo la pista en señal de que la verdadera fiesta había empezado, todo había cambiado completamente, ahora ya no había meseros repartiendo bebidas, estos se habían ido a la barra, habían cambiado un poco su atuendo, convirtiéndose en los sexys barman de la noche.

-¡seee! Fiestaa –grito un rubio al momento en que se tomaba su primera copa de Sake. -¡hola presiosaaa… -saludo a una chica que pasaba por su lado, esta solo le sonrió pincandole el ojo y pasándolo de largo.

-estas perdiendo tu encanto, Uzumaki –se burlo Kiba mientras se sentaba en un banco de la barra y en sus piernas sentaba a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños; el Inuzuka se deleitaba mientras recorría todas las piernas de la chica con sus manos, mientras que esta le hacia un sexy baile sobre él.

La muchacha llevaba un vestido de noche, pero al sentarse a ahorcadas del chico, el vestido se había levantado lo suficiente como para incluso mostrar sus piernas completas y parte del inicio de sus glúteos, cosa que no parecía importarle mucho pues besaba con devoción el cuello del castaño.

-quisieras, Inuzuka –se defendió el Uzumaki al momento en que se echaba otro trago.

-Cuidado hermosura, dejaras marca –regaño el castaño mientras movía un poco a su pareja, que había comenzado a morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-vámonos a un lugar más privado –le pidió al oído casi mostrando un orgasmo en las palabras mientras se colgaba en el chico como chango.

-lo que ordene, Hime-sama –le hablo el chico con diversión mientras la levantaba y llevaba a la chica a la zona un poco más oscura del lugar.

-Otra vez solo –se quejo en voz alta el rubio mientras movia la cabeza buscando a sus amigos. Kiba ya estaba en una de las pequeñas salas "privadas" con su nueva conquista, aunque de privada no tenían nada, pues de hecho las cortinas eran de tul, haciéndolas trasparentes. Neji bailaba sensualmente con un chica peliroja, bastante pegados, incluso podía ver la mano de su amigo colarse por debajo del vestido de la chica y como esta gemía escandalosamente. Para su suerte, la música era suficientemente alta y estos sonidos eran tapados.

Sasuke estaba casi tan metido en su baile como el castaño, pero…

-Hola Naruto-kun –hablo una chica tras él, haciéndolo brincar y tirar su bebida sobre su blanca y formal playera –upss… yo lo siento –dijo inocentemente.

-y-yo… etto… -el rubio no podía decir palabra alguna, solo se había quedado embobado viendo a la chica pelinegra, que esa noche lucia espectacular, más que de costumbre.

-¿tu…? –trato de preguntar, pero lo único que recibió fueron balbuceos.

-etto.. m-mi cam-camisaa… etto… e-sta mo-mojada…

-perdón.. –hablo sinceramente la chica, definitivo sus intensiones para el chico eran muchas, menos tirarle la bebida en la ropa.

-¿quieres que te ayude? –le pregunto buscando algo con que limpiar.

-si.. no… yo…

-¿si o no? –le pregunto dudosa.

-etto.. claro –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo.

-entonces salgamos, aquí no hay mucho para limpiar –le dijo la chica jalándolo a las afuera, y lo llevo hasta el baño de chicas.

-etto.. yo no puedo entrar aquí –se quejo, siendo la primera frase coherente que decía desde que la pelinegra apareció.

-¿Por qué? Ahora no hay nadie –le dijo en un tono en doble sentido, que al parecer el chico no entendió, porque en ese momento se relajo.

-entonces si no hay nadie, supongo que no hay problema –dijo mientras reía nervioso.

-claro, pasa –le invito mientras ella iba por una servilleta para limpiar la mancha.

-¿sabes? esto me recuerda cuando el teme se derramo la bebida de una chica solo para escapar de ella… - rio después de terminar la frase mientras se llevaba sus brazos a su nuca.

-hahahaha…. –

La Hyuuga, por su parte solo se le quedo viendo, lo pobre e iluso que podía llegar a ser un chico, y es que en toda su vida jamás había conocido a un hombre como Naruto. Si fuera un chico normal, no estuviera sentado relajándose sobre el tocador. Un chico normal ya estuviera sobre ella y con más de una mano metida en su ropa.

Pero él era diferente.

Sus planes para ese día estaban muy lejos de lo que seguramente pasaban por aquella atolondrada rubia cabeza, pues veía muy curiosamente el baño.

-esto es extraño –volvió a hablar el rubio, llamando la atención de la chica que ahora humedecía un poco el papel desechable.

-¿qué pasa? –le pregunto viendo como el ojiazul veía a todos lados observando con mucho detenimiento.

-no es justo –exhalo sin contestar la pregunta de su compañera.

-¿hee?

-esto –dijo señalando el cuarto de baño. –su baño es más grande, y más bonito, incluso tiene una pequeña sala a la entrada –se levanto y camino directo a la entrada, donde había una pequeña sala de 3 sillones individuales a juego de una mesilla de centro. –ahora ya sé porque las chicas tardan horas en solo ir al baño, si casi casi aquí mismo les sirven los platillos.

-bueno, hay maquina expendedora en algunos baños –se quedo pensando en las palabras del chico, algo demasiado curioso.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

-¿te gustaría bailar, presiosa? –pregunto galantemente un chico de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, su piel estaba algo bronceada y su cuerpo bien formado, un hombre pasable, pero no de sus preferidos, pero que más daba, su pareja se había ido hace ya cinco minutos por un par de bebidas y ni había regresado, probablemente se había quedado enganchado con una de esas chicas zorras que iban en su salón, aunque eso le importaba un mendigo bledo. Volvió a ver el chico que tenía enfrente, definitivamente no estaba violable, pero con una bitch madre, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y cuando empezaba a pasar eso, de su boca salían palabras no aptas para cualquier público.

No iba a dejar que el idiota de Uchiha Itachi disfrutara solo él la velada.

Prácticamente, bueno, no prácticamente, ella había sido obligada a venir con ese imbécil. _¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese estúpido? _

Relajo su rostro y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro que me gustaría –le dijo extendiendo su mano.

-pero es una lástima, ya que ella viene con migo—en un agil movimiento, un pelinegro de coleta se metió entre su acompañante y aquel chico con el que compartía clase de algebra.

-cierto… es una lástima, nos vemos, my princess –se despidió.

-¿pensabas salir con ese idiota? ¿Sabías que solo quería para echarse un polvo? –pregunto burlón el Uchiha mientras se reía de lo –según él- bajo que había caído la chica.

-pues eso sería más divertida que estar aquí como idiota, ¿no lo crees? –hablo con un tono no muy dulce mientras le arrebataba una de las copas que llevaba para ambos.

-al menos ahora sabes que se siente –dijo sonriendo de medio lado, de nuevo mostrando una impecable media sonrisa llena de burla.

-¿así que es por eso? –rio la chica. –es solo venganza, y dices que los Uchihas no son vengativos.

-nunca dije que no lo fuéramos.

-está bien. –Ambas manos de la pelirosa golpearon la pesa mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente a los ojos a su acompañante, su copa ya estaba vacía, de un solo trago se la había acabo toda –ya me aburrí, bailemos.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

-vayamos a un lugar menos concurrido – hablo Karin.

La pelirroja se había encargado de llegar hasta su objetivo esa noche, y ahora se encontraba bailando con su conquista.

-ahora no, Karin. –le contesto el chico mientras solo hacía ligeros movimientos, su compañera ahora estaba bailando lo que ella llamaba un "sexy baile de pasión" alrededor de él, en ese momento el solo se limitaba a agarrar a la chica.

-¿pero porque, Sasuke-kun? Yo sé lo que tú quieres y ocupas, y yo te lo puedo dar –le hablo al oído mientras con sus manos guiaba la del chico, metiéndola entra la abertura del vestido e introduciéndola por debajo de sus pantaletas.—mhmmmm….

-Karin, he dicho que ahora no –le dijo ya bastante furioso, y es que su hermano estaba bailando con aquella chica de cabellos rosas, y cabe decir bastante pegados. ¿qué hacía él justo con ella? Ella era su presa, pues según sus mismas palabras _"esa perra lo había dejado caliente y eso lo pagaría"_

-Sasuke-kun, estas muy raro hoy, ¿estás enfermo? –le pregunto la chica mientras le tomaba la temperatura corporal.

El par de ojos negros estaba –disimuladamente, según él- viendo a una pareja en específico, la cual llamaba bastante la atención.

-¿vez a esa pelirrosa? –escucho decir a un chico de un grado superior –es de primero, malditos Akatsukis, siempre se quedan con lo mejor.

-Si, solo verla bailar hace que se me pare –le dijo otro chico que estaba al lado de él.

-tks… vámonos Karin –se volteo enojado el pelinegro mientras jalaba despejamente a la peliroja y se la llevaba a otro lugar.

-claro, Sasuke-kun –dijo obediente mientras hacía una ligera mueca por la fuerza que el chico imponía al jalarla.

Aunque eso no le importo mucho, pues en cuanto pego en uno de los sillones, comenzó a devorarse al pelinegro mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

-¡baya! Bailas bien – fingió sorpresa el pelinegro de coleta, era la primera pieza que bailaban, una canción bastante movida, su pelirosa acompañante bailaba más que bien, sus movimientos eran bastante sensuales, aunque por algunos segundos el de ojos negros se decepciono que la chica no le hiciera un sexy baile, como las demás chicas.

Pero aun así se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

Los rumores habían corrido demasiado rápido en esa escuela, y él, siendo parte del club Akatsuki, el cual rolaba cada noticia en esa escuela, estaba muy enterado de todo.

No es que fuera metiche. No, eso para nada.

Tampoco tenía intereses amorosos con la pelirosa, aunque su padre esperaba que así fuera.

¡Baah! Su padre siempre era lo mismo. Casi lo odiaba por todos aquellos comentarios que siempre le daba, "estoy orgullo de ti hijo" "me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, esperaba eso de ti"

Para ser sinceros, él, en ningún momento estuvo interesado en las grandes cadenas del negocio de su padre, él no quería tener por "amigos" –si es que esa era la palabra correcta para nombrar a las senderuelas que solo se querían engordar las carteras de su bolsillo, con bocas llenas de hipocresía y sonrisas más falsas que su propia humanad- tampoco quería contraer compromiso en un matrimonio arreglado con la caprichosa hija de un gran magnate, que los únicos números que pasaran por su cabeza sean las enormes sumas de dinero que a diario gastaría en ropa y zapatos que probablemente solo se pondría una vez y tirara a la basura; mucho menos en joyas que costaran tanto como para acabar con la desnutrición del mundo.

Ir a ese instituto era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, había conocido a los chicos de Akatsuki, cada uno tenía sus defectos, -si los enlistaba, ocuparía un pergamino tan grueso como la base de la torre de Tokio- pero aun después de todo eso, eran buenas personas, también había aprendido a disfrutar los goces de la vida.

-pues tú no bailas tan mal –le contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿eso es un cumplido? – Ególatra, digno Uchiha.

-¡Sak-chaaaammmn! –interrumpió un chico de cabellos rojos, su sonrisa era divertida y porque no decirlo, de cucaracha recién fumigada, de seguro había aprovechado las palabras "barra" y "libre" muy bien.

-¡Fuaag!—se quejo la pelirosa cuando le llego el aliento de su amigo en la cara – Gaara, ¿Cuántas copas llevas?

-noo lo see –le contesto riendo divertido, aun no estaba tan borracho, pero el virus del "efecto happy" ya estaba muy incubado en él, lo sabía porque cada que terminaba en "principios de peda" alargaba más las vocales de las palabras –peerdii laa cuenta despuéess de la 23…

-hahahaha… solo una zorra tiene que empedar a un hombre para echárselo –rio con ganas la pelirosa al ver a Matsuri detrás del chico.

-cállate perr… -iba a empezar a gritar la castaña, pero fue completamente callada por el pelirojo que aun conservada al menos un par de neuronas trabajando.

-Vaamos Sak-chaan… no insultes a la señoritaa –hablo el chico mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su amiga, que al mismo tiempo hacia cara de asco por el aliento alcohólico de su compañero. –ella fuee muuuuy aamablee con miigo, miraa quee me picho* 5 dobless de teequila bien juerteee. –los estragos del alcohol empezaron a llegar poco a poco al cuerpo del chico, de seguro que se levantaría con un cruda buena.

*Picho = invito.

El pelinegro de coleta solo se mantenía al margen de la conversación, la pelirosa había parado de bailar, pero aun así él se había mantenido medio paso atrás de ella.

-¿ves Haruno? yo no me lo quiero echar. –hablo con burla la castaña mostrando una sonrisa de idiota.

-claroo quee noo amigaa… sabees bieen quee a mii mee gustaan más tetonaas… -se excuso el pelirojo mientras desaparecia del lugar dejando a una muy humillada Matsuri, que en ese instante había borrado su sonrisa, que en ese instante se paso a la boca de la pelirsa.

-hahahahahaa… te lo dije… por cierto, la barra era libre. Gratis. Ahí pa la otra esfuérzate más, zorra.

-cállate maldita pelos de chicle masticado y barato. –contesto más enojada de castaña. -¿qué? ¿Ni para el tinte completo te alcanzo?

-mi cabello es más natural que tu trasero, idiota –le contesto con burla la pelirosa.

-ya basta, Sakura. –intervino por primera vez Itachi, que no empezó a gustarle para donde iba la conversación. –por favor, Matsuri, será mejor que te retires de la fiesta.

-¡yo no me voy de aquí! Que se baya esa zorra. –grito la castaña ganándose más de una mirada matadora. Pronto llego Pein, Konan y Temari al lugar, para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. No querían causar tanto alboroto.

-por favor. Matsuri, te pido por las buenas que te retires del lugar –hablo la rubia encargada de la fiesta.

-¿qué es lo que pasa, Matsuri? –llegaron también Karin y Tayuya a ver en que se había metido su amiga.

-nada que les interese –hablo Pein para tratar de que todos los que se abrieron para esperar una pelea se dispersaran de nuevo y continuaran con la fiesta.

-nosotros nos vamos –hablo Itachi llevándose a Sakura con él.

-hasta mañana –se despidieron y el pelinegro y la ojijade salieron del lugar.

Adentro del salón las cosas se dispersaron pronto, Matsuri había salido del lugar hecha una furia, yéndose a los dormitorios de primer año, mientras que la pelirosa no había salido mejor. También estaba enojada. Apenas eran las 3 de la mañana, y ella aun quería divertirse.

-¿Por qué también debimos irnos? –Se quejo –eres la peor pareja de baile que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-cabe decir que tu tampoco has sido la mejor. –dijo en tono neutral.

-¿y yo tuve la culpa? ¿Sabes? tenía muchos planes para este día. –le regaño mandándole una mirada bastante fría.

Un suspiro se escapo por parte de los labios del Uchiha, estaba algo cansado, y es que últimamente no tenía descanso, sobretodo metal.

Las cosas no iban muy bien para él, y tampoco para la pelirosa.

-es tu culpa, me dejaste plantado – dijo en un tono ya más tranquilo e incluso juguetón.

-¿hablamos después? –sugirió la pelirosa hablando más en paz ella también.

-claro, y no te preocupes, esto no estaba en los planes que tenía para mí. –le dijo el de coleta mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes.

-supongo que esto es como un trato de paz, ¿no? –hablo ella imitando el último movimiento del chico.

-esto debe de ser de sumo secreto, si queremos que salga como lo acordamos, así debe de ser.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

A pesar de haber estado con una de las chicas más "hot", según los idiotas de su salón, ni siquiera había sentido una mísera cosquilla en la parte de su entrepierna, eso había hecho que se llenara de coraje, es que esa chica no le satisfacía para nada.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-muévete –le ordeno a la chica que le hacía un erótico masaje en el cuello, más ésta no paro, ella quería conseguir lo que quería, y sería esa noche, así demostraría que Haruno Sakura no era más que una perra de lengua larga que solo sabe ladrar. –que te quites te he dicho.

Eso ultimo ya no había sido solo una orden, había sido un grito, uno que hizo que se le erizara cada bello de su piel. Karin se había caído del sofá donde estaba. El chico se había ido y la había dejado ahí tirada.

Una ola de coraje inundo su cuerpo, se levanto y primero se acomodo su vestido, que estaban casi hecho bola en la parte de su cintura, dejando ver una braga muy por debajo de donde debe ir y sus senos al aire libre.

Sabía que no había quien la viera, al menos no completamente, pues ambos se habían encontrado en el pequeño cubículo forrado de tul.

-vamos preciosa, no te vistas, mejor quítate esas braguitas y voltéate para que te lo meta—escucho que alguien le decía desde un lado, no lo podía ver bien, pero su tono era de burla. La vergüenza [ ¿tiene? ] le llego, y como pudo, con sus manos tapo el área de sus pechos.

-maldito pervertido –le grito.

-¿pervertido? ¿yo? Si tus eres la que tenía a todos estos metiéndose la manuela cuando se la mamabas al Uchiha. –le restregó en su cara a varios tipos que estaban en unas sillas y no precisamente tomando alguna copa.

-eres un idiota… -le dijo ella con furia.

-idiota pero no zorra, cabeza de remolacha. –la peliroja salió del cubículo, acercándose más al chico, estaba dispuesta a darle una buena tunda de golpes.

-¿Qué pasa, ya tienes miedo? –le dijo con burla al chico de cabellos blancos y ojos como los de una piedra amatista.

-¿miedo? No, claro que no –dijo fingiendo estar confundido y mostrando una hilera de dientes bastante peculiares. –solo que no se si tengo suficiente dinero para pagar tus servicios. ¿Cuánto cobras? –le pregunto mientras sacaba su cartera y contaba algunos billetes. –ahora solo traigo 10 Euros, ¿sirve?

-¡yo no me voy de aquí! Que se baya esa zorra. – escucho que alguien gritaba, conocía esa voz, así que dejo solo al peliblanco y se dirigió donde su amiga estaba.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

Había terminado yéndose a su habitación, antes de salir de esa asquerosa fiesta, había buscado a sus amigos, todos estaban ocupados, Neji había conseguido a una chica de segundo año, Kiba una de otro curso y ambos habían terminado follando en uno de los lugares oscuros del lugar. Naruto, ¿Dónde se había metido ese dobe? A él ni siquiera lo vio, aunque no dudaba de donde había terminado ir a parar.

¿y él? ¿Qué había hecho Sasuke Uchiha?

NADA.

_Esa maldita zanahoria ni para satisfacer a un hombre servía. _Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez cuando después de varios intentos termino por quererse largar.

Dio vuelta a la derecha, izquierda y más hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban los elevadores a los dormitorios.

-tks… -chasqueo la lengua al ver al final del pasillo a las dos últimas personas con las que quería encontrarse ese día.

-luego hablamos para acomodar todo –escucho que decía la pelirosa mientras se despedía del chico.

-que no se te olvide, todo de acuerdo a lo planeado. –esta vez era su hermano quien hablaba.

La pelirosa desapareció por el ascensor y el pelinegro por otro pasillo.

Apresuro el paso a ver si podía alcanzar al elevador, pero todo fue en vano, pues ya había empezado a subir. Llamo al otro elevador, gruñendo pues tardaba demasiado.

¿Qué era lo que esos dos se traían?

Sakura Haruno era suya.

_Sakura Haruno NO es tuya._

Le dijo una voz interior, haciéndose meditar las palabras que el mismo había dicho. Por supuesto que era de él, él la iba a ser suya, y después la tiraría como la zorra que era.

Cuando el elevador llego, subió pronto y marco el piso al que iba, 27 segundos fueron los que pasaron para que llegara a su piso deseado y abriera las puertas. Pero había sido tiempo suficiente para que la chica hubiera desaparecido.

Fijo su atención en la T.V. que parecía acaba de ser apagada, y en los sofás, estaban un rubio y una pelinegra dormidos en un sofá cada uno con algunas palomitas de maíz esparcidas por el suelo.

Naruto ya no llevaba el saco, ahora lo tenía puesto la pelinegra como cobija.

Aunque si había algo raro, un plumón negro de agua tirado en el suelo abierto. Se fijo de nuevo en los dos chicos y una sonrisa de burla se le escapo al ver a los dos chicos con la cara toda rayada,.

Con lestes, bigotes, barba, incluso unos puntos pintados por toda la cara.

…..

…

.

**Ufss.s… hasta aquí dejo esta cap!**

***con la mano en el libro sagrado* juro y prometo solemnemente actualizar mas seguido**

**Al menos en las vacasiones**

**Ya Sali de a vacasiones wiii!**

**A mediados de agosto entro a la escuela! Wii1 falta mucho!**

**Y wiii! Karin-zorrahoria cada vez me cae mas mal u.u**

**Y waaaa –se dan cuenta qe amo el "waaa" y ps iba a actualizar ayer**

**Pero me faltaba agregarle unas coaass… además mi hermana me borro el cap, ya lo tenía hecho, hasta más de la mitad y llega y lo borra! Che plebe! Y p spa variar ayer me quede viendo una serie.. uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru… esta genial.. hahaha… Luka Zess es mio .**

**Hahahaha**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. CAP VII

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:**Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap 7**

Estaba cansada.

Por alguna absurda razón estaba cansada, mi respiración era irregular, mi mente no podía pensar claro, ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué demonios…?

Me sentía mareada, pero nada me dolía, me lleve una mano a la cabeza para tranquilizarme, cerré los ojos, di 3 respiraciones pausadas y volví a abrirlos, una pequeña parte del mareo se fue, lo sabía porque ahora todo era más claro. Mire a mi alrededor para tratar de averiguar donde rayos me encontraba en ese momento. Maldije en más de un idioma. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, seguro me había emborrachado tanto, que había perdido hasta la noción tiempo-espacio.

Cosa que era bastante curiosa, ya que jamás me había pasado eso, ni en mi peor peda.

Cerca de mí había unos peldaños, me acerque y mire abajo, cientos de chicas y chicos bailando muy pegados, algunas chicas ya ni llevaban toda la ropa completa e incluso había otros teniendo sexo a mitad de la pista.

Enfoque los ojos tratando de ver si concia a alguien, pero nada. Aunque la que más me llamo la atención era una rubia de coleta. ¿Ino? ¿Así se llamaba la molesta chica de al lado?

Parpadee un par de veces y aclare mi vista mejor, la chica estaba rodeada por dos tipos, uno le bailaba por delante y otro por atrás, aunque cuando me fije mejor, no solo estaban bailando, uno le masajeaba los senos salvajemente, mientras le besaba el cuello, y el de atrás no estaba mejor, el tipo la penetraba por atrás.

De un de repente, la chica levanto la cabeza hacia arriba, pensé que estaba mirándome, pero no era así, solo estaba llegando a su punto, y abrió unos enormes ojos color miel. No, no era la tal Ino.

No pasaron ni 5 segundo cuando me maree de nuevo al ver hacia abajo, así que me aleje un poco de los barandales, enfoque mi vista hacía otro lado. A la derecha había un pequeño pasillo alfombrado en vino, y al final una puerta grande de metal.

El sonido de afuera comenzó a perforarme los oídos así que abrí una enorme puerta que tenía pinta de ser pesada, pero realmente no me costó mucho, parecía que ahora estaba mejor. Todo dolor se había ido.

Una enorme pasa de humo inundo el suelo, de ese que solo está abajo y salió al momento de abrir la puerta, al igual que algunos sonidos.

-ahhhh… agggg…. Asíiii… dale más…. –escuche desde adentro, y no era solo una chica, debían de ser varias. ¿Una orgía?

Los gemidos seguían, pero no les preste mucha atención, así que abrí solo un poco la puerta y entre, después de todo, no sería la primera orgía que vería.

Pero lo que vi adentro me impresiono muchísimo más. Wow… de seguro estaba drogada.

_Kami… te prometo ya no tomar de esas pastillitas que me receto el doctor. _–me dije a mi misma, cada vez esto era más loco, las fiestas a las que iba eran así de salvajes, pero de cierta forma… diferentes.

-oh… una chica nueva… -dijo el único chico de la habitación, estaba sentado en el único sofá de todo el living, era como uno de esos sofás con respaldo de un solo lado, un dival de los que usan los loqueros con sus pacientes, pero este era de un rojo bastante dominante, más combinando con la blancura de la piel del chico. –Susie… ayuda a la nueva invitada a pasar.

Una chica de cabellos rubios, se levanto, estaba totalmente desnuda, su cuerpo era bastante agraciado así como sus senos que eran más grande de lo normal, la chica me tomo de la mano repagándose más de la cuenta de no ser porque yo estaba completamente lela en el chico. En sus oscuros cabellos y sus azabaches pozos, le hubiera mandado una mirada matadora a la barbie porn-star.

-¿Sasuke? –le pregunte algo desconcertada al reconocer al chico, definitivo era él, mis ojos no me podían engañar, aunque aun estaba algo "drogada" por todo lo que pasaba en este lugar. Definitivo, era de locos, más sin embargo yo seguí caminando hacía el sofá. El resto de chicas desnudas me hacían paso, abriéndose y sentándose en distintas poses alrededor del sofá en el alfombrado suelo.

-parece que me conoces –me dijo. ¿Qué si lo conocía? Íbamos desgraciadamente -quitare ese último calificativo.- en el mismo curso. –eso me alegra, Sa-ku-ra.

-Co… -trate de preguntar algo.

-¿Cómo es que se tu nombre? –me pregunto deduciendo mi pregunta. –Yo conozco a cada persona que entra y sale de este lugar, sobre todo a las chicas como tú –me susurro a mi oído acercándose un poco a mí.

Él también estaba desnudo, y por un segundo una oleada de corriente eléctrica me domino.

Realmente no iba a preguntar eso, yo quería saber algo más relacionado a qué demonios pasaba en este loco lugar.

Su olor pronto llego a mí, y el sin decir una palabra comenzó a besarme en los labios, suave. En un principio me negué. Pero la sensación de estar frente al mar, ver las olas ir y venir llego a mi cabeza, solo podía pensar eso, y sentir los potentes labios sobre los míos.

Su mano llego a mi mejilla, rosándola lentamente. Fue bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a mi cuello y jugar otro poco. Su otra mano comenzó a subir por mi blusa de tela de camiseta un poco suelta, por mi vientre y después algo más arriba.

-mmmhahhaa… -escuche una carcajada baja, como la de una niña pequeña, y voltee en dirección derecha, donde estaba otra chica, esta vez una castaña, también desnuda- que jugaba con su pezón rosándolo con su dedo algo ensalivado. Para ser sincera, esta imagen no me gusto mucho. Yo no era lesbi.

-no les prestes atención – me dijo de nuevo el chico, cuando voltee a él, yo ya estaba totalmente desnuda, no podía presumir de tener ninguna prenda sobre mí, él también estaba desnudo, sin tomar en cuenta la negra toalla que rodeaba su cintura y tapaba solo lo esencial.

Trate de levantarme, todo esto era muy raro.

-Sasu…- trate de hablar, pero de nuevo el me silencio con su dedo.

-shhh… -me dijo –solo quédate un ratito conmigo –me dijo en un susurro en el oído.

Lleve mis manos a su pecho. Era duro, pero no como una roca, porque también su piel era suave y tersa, me quede viendo sus ojos, eran muy negros, pero tenían cierto reflejo de gris. Como una noche con luna. Donde aquel brillo plata se entrelaza con la negrura de la oscuridad.

Baje un poco, pasando por su puntiaguda nariz hasta sus labios, no eran muy gruesos, ni tampoco muy rojizos, pero combinaban a la perfección con el color de su piel.

Sentí unas potentes ganas de juntar sus labios con los míos, y lo hice, pero esta vez el beso no fue tierno ni nada, no pude sentir la tranquilidad de las olas del mar como un lindo fondo, ahora la descripción era más de algo que estaba ardiendo por dentro y que quisiera salir en cualquier momento, como un volcán a punto de explotar.

Un beso demandante, abrí un poco la boca y el metía su lengua, pero no tardamos mucho en separarnos, hasta que él aire hizo falta, ya no nos volvimos a besar, ahora él se hacía camino desde mi cuello, hasta mis senos, no pedio permiso, solo empezó a succionar el derecho. No me importo.

Mis manos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello, perdiéndose entre las azuladas hebras. Cuando sentía demasiado placer, apretaba los dientes y jalaba un poco de ellos, y él solo intensificaba aquellas dosis de placer que me daba.

Su lengua, húmeda y podría jurar que un poco menos caliente que mi cuerpo lamía mis pezones, haciendo que me ardieran de placer y gimiera para expulsar tanta adrenalina.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro y yo solo podía gemir, mi vista se segó pero esta vez por una razón muy diferente. Ladee la cabeza y vi a viarias chicas masturbándose, y esta vez no me dio asco, sonreí de medio lado al tener algo que ellas en ese momento deseaban. Ellas deseaban que el prominente miembro de este chico fuera el que estuviera rosando su intimidad mientras recibían una buena dosis del elixir del placer.

Aunque podía estar celosa, ellas ya estaban aquí cuando yo llegue.

Entonces recobre un poco el sentido. El quién era yo.

Por supuesto no era una chica fácil, ni de las que solo esperaban sentir placer y se dejaban mangonear como mojigatas por un poco de sexo.

Busque sus labios y lo bese. También me encargue de que quedáramos volteados. Ahora yo estaba sobre él. En un principio se sorprendió, pero le sonreí y él imito mi gesto, una mirada de autosuficiencia.

Lo bese, yo estaba en cuatro, y movía mi cadera en ritmo para sentir su zona que queda vez crecia un poco más.

Hice casi lo mismo que él, fui bajando poco a poco los besos, pero no me quede en la área del tórax, baje un poco más, llegue al borde de la toalla negra y la quite con una sola mano. El se sorprendió de nuevo, se doblo y me beso en los labios, fue rápido, pero lo tome como un "continua"

Lleve primero que nada mi mano a su miembro, ya estaba despierto, no era flácido ni mucho pequeño. Todo lo contrario, pero aun así supe que no estaba en su mayor esplendor.

Lleve mi mano a la punta, cerrando mi puño sin apretar demasiado en él, y en un ágil movimiento la baje hasta casi llegar a sus testículos, seguí haciendo movimientos parecidos, arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

No era nueva en la materia, y no es que me haya metido con demasiados hombres, no. Pero aun así sabía cada truco de este juego. Además había visto más de un video porno, y sabía que lo principal de todo esto era lo "erótico" todo el juego que se había antes del clímax tenía mucho que ver en como acabara.

Me reacomode en cuatro, de manera que mi cabeza quedara a la altura de su pene, que ahora estaba parado y apuntando a mi boca. Sonreí. Me imito.

Saque mi lengua, mostrando solo la puntita, me relamí los labios, y lleve, sola la punta, a aquella zona esponjosa que se formaba en la punta del miembro del Uchiha, lo saboree, como si fuera una rica paleta de hielo, en un seco desierto.

-hmnp… -lo escuche gruñir, cosa que hizo ampliar aun más mi sonrisa. Yo sabía que venía. Yo sabía lo que él quería. –mételo. –me ordeno.

-ammmm… -lo saboreé pasando, esta vez, toda mi lengua por su costado, y aun sin seguir su orden. No era una chica que siguiera órdenes.

-hmmmm… -trato de gruñir de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo logro, no completamente, en su expresión había deseo, lujuria y mucho más.

Con la misma expresión, me tomo por la cadera y el mismo volvió a cambiar las posiciones, quedando, de nuevo, yo debajo de él; tomo su miembro, ahora más grande, y lo introdujo en mi ya muy húmeda vagina. Metió solo la punta, jugando un poco con migo, cosa que me empezó a causar desesperación y empecé a mover las caderas adelante y hacia atrás para yo misma hacer que entrara solo un poco más profundo, pero no era suficiente.

-Todo a su tiempo… -escuche como lo dijo, con la voz más sensual que había escuchado.

De repente toda la atmosfera cambio, las luces se volvieron más tenues, y una canción comenzó sonar, subiendo cada vez más el volumen, todas las chicas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a bailar y todo se volvió oscuro.

Pero la música siguió sonando.

-Mierda… -maldije al darme cuenta que solo estaba en mi habitación, tantee algo en la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama hasta dar con un plano objeto que no dejaba de vibrar.

-¿hola?—pregunte sin ni siquiera ver la pantalla del móvil para saber quién era, había interrumpido un sueño, uno que le quedaba mucho por delante y eso no era nada bueno, para mí, claro. Idiota.

**XXX- SeiHenka – XXX FIN SAKURA POV´S -XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

-¿Sakura? –se escucho del otro lado de la línea, se escucho un gruñido por parte de la pelirosa, que al parecer una creciente furia ahora se había apoderado de ella.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –contexto de una notable mala gana, haciendo que su llamante frunciera el seño, claro, eso no lo noto, pero de seguro se lo imagino.

-¿esa es la manera de tratar a tu padre? –pregunto con voz cansada.

-¿mi padre? Nada más te falta venderme al mejor postor, ¿no? –hablo enojada. –aaaa no… espera, eso ya lo hiciste. –le dijo esta vez con la voz llena de burla, coraje y mil emociones nada positivas más.

-Vamos hija… es por tu bien –le dijo el señor Haruno tratando de aligerar la situación con su hija.

-¿por mi bien o por el tuyo? Yo no gano nada con esto, Takumi –la voz de la ojiverde cada vez sonaba más molesta. –muy bien, dime a que me has llamado, así nos evitamos muchos pleitos.

-bueno, solo quería saber cómo te había ido ayer –hablo tranquilamente –también siento haberte dicho todo tan pronto, debí de darte más tiempo para asimilar el tema.

-¿de qué te preocupas? ¿De qué cancele ese asqueroso trato? ¿De qué me hayas hacer sentido como un animal? ¿O que me hayas chantajeado de la manera más vil y asquerosa que conozca? –La voz de Sakura sonaba más envenenada que nunca, sonaba con dolor e impotencia, pero no iba a llorar, ella no se iba a dar el lujo de derramar una mísera lagrima por aquella persona que presumía haberle dado vida – Dime Padre, ¿de cuál de todas te arrepientes?

-yo… -La voz puede que ya no saliera de su boca, y es que las palabras de su hija le dolían, él la quería, y mucho, siempre había pensado en ella como su princesa, pero después todo se le había salido de las manos, pero lo que más le llegaba es que la única ocasión que ella le llamara "padre" era para restregarle en la cara lo que le había hecho. No. Él ya no tenía ese derecho. Él no era un padre para ella.

-no, no te disculpes, aunque dudo que eso planearas hacer. Nos vemos. Y no te preocupes, no planeo cancelar el acuerdo. Bye, Takumi. –la llamada se corto, dejando al señor Haruno solo escuchando el "pii-piii" que suena después de cortar la llamada.

La pelirosa había decidido bajar a desayunar, el estomago le daba varias vueltas retorciéndose del solo coraje que había hecho, no tenía ganas de mucho, solo se dio una ducha rápida, poniendese lo primero que tomo y le pareció cómodo, era sábado, no había clases y aun no entraba a ninguna actividad extraescolar, así que tenía el día libre.

Vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, zapatillas converse y su blusa preferida, salió de su habitación, en la sala aun estaban dormidos sus dos compañeros de piso, Hinata y Naruto, casi en la misma posición en que se habían quedado y con la cara aun rayada. Sonrió, al menos algo le causaba gracia.

Miro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, las 8:07 de la mañana, con suerte, la mayoría aun siguiera durmiendo y podría tener un desayuno tranquilo.

Antes de que el asesor cerrara las puertas, diviso la entrada de la habitación al cuarto del Uchiha.

Un ligero rubor se acentuó al verlo salir con tan solo unos pantalones tipo pans y una toalla sostenida en sus hombros. Recordó su sueño.

Recordaba cada parte a la perfección, era raro, ya que normalmente siempre recordaba solo algunas partes, y NUNCA antes había tenido un sueño erótico.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha se abrió, dejando ver al chico de cabellos negros azulados, que a pesar de ni siquiera haberse pasado una mano por su cabellera, aun seguía estando intacta, sus ojos aun demostraban que le faltaba dormir, pero el ya no podía dormir más, había escuchado voces afuera, así que menos había podido descansar.

No se molesto ni siquiera en ponerse una playera o algo para cubrir su desnudes del torso para arriba, tan solo quiso salir al hall y tomar un agua o algo de mini-nevera.

Justo al cerrar su puerta, el ruido del ascensor le llamo la atención, aunque solo pudo ver como las puertas del mismo se cerraban atreves de su compañera. La escaneo, hoy iba bastante normal, aunque aun así algo muy adentro que él jamás reconocería en voz alta le pareció linda, bastante "natural" tan solo un juego de jeans, converse, pero la blusa era peculiar, una combinación entre china y medio dark.

_-¿Qué hacia ella a esas horas levantada?_

Sin pensarlo mucho, regreso a su habitación, se dio un baño express y se enfundo en lo primero que vio.

Tenía planeado seguirla, era momento de hacer su jugada, él le dejaría en claro que Itachi no se la iba a ganar, él se la llevaría primero a la cama. O no importa que no fuera la cama, el sofá, los baños, un aula, cualquier cosa estaba bien para él.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, ella ya no estaba, maldijo internamente, aunque no había muchos alumnos por allí, debería de ser fácil encontrarla. ¿Verdad?

-Que madrugador, muy buena costumbre, Uchiha –llamo una voz detrás de él. Le sorprendió, eso era claro, más sin embargo no lo iba a hacer notar.

-hmnp… -le respondió sin darle importancia, Gaara No Sabaku no era una de las personas que a él le importaran, él se juntaba con gente de más categoría, aunque había aceptado que ese chico había causado revuelo en esa semana.

-Vamos… ¿alguien no tuvo una buena noche? –le pregunto con burla – bueno, por si quieres saber, la mía estuvo de maravilla. Después te presentare a de esas chicas sexys de segundo para que desahogues tus frustraciones.

-no ocupo ayuda para tener a una perra en mi cama, Sabaku. –estaba enojado.

-como digas, Uchiha –dio por terminada la plática haciendo una señal con la mano y entro al elevador.

Ahora estaba más enojado. Respiro profundo y decidió irse al comedor, un jugo le caería bien, porque definitivo, esa no era su mañana.

-Sasuke-kun … -le hablo alguien desde atrás. De nuevo.

¿Qué ese era el día que todos le llegaran por atrás? Claro. En el buen sentido de la palabra.

-tks… ¿Qué mierda quieres? –le pregunto a la peliroja furioso.

-vamos Sasuke-kun, no te desahogues con migo, yo solo desperté temprano para acompañarte a desayunar, sabía que despertarías temprano. –le dijo melosa la chica.

-no estoy de humor, Karin, así que desaparece.

Se estaba artando, así que dejo a la peliroja sola y se dirigió al comedor, fue a donde servian la comida, ese día ni siquiera había fila, cosa que agradeció, tomo solo un pequeño plato de frutas y un jugo de naranja, se sentó en una de las mesas que daban al paisaje, en general estaba solo, cosa que no le incomodo, normalmente había decenas de chicas gritonas. Seguro habían tenido una laaaaarga noche, y un estaban dormida. Gran regalo de kami.

Se llevo el tenedor lleno de fruta a la boca, mordisqueando el pedazo de mango que había escogido, cerró los ojos y disfruto una suave oleada que llego desde el no muy lejano bosque.

En parte olía a pinos, cedros, tierra húmeda, un olor muy fresco y…. cerezos.

_¿Habría cerezos cerca? _

-hahaha… -escucho una risa familiar, aunque no la escuchara muy seguido – me caes de maravilla, Saku-chan

-bueno, después de eso ultimo, creo que ya no me caes tan mal Uchiha –le dijo divertida la chica, ambos habían pasado cerca de la mesa donde estaba el otro Uchiha, pero no lo habían visto debido que el menor estaba en los balcones.

-¿Uchiha? –pregunto confundido –ya debería de haber más familiaridad entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no me dices Itachi, o Itachi-kun… no espera, así no me gusta, solo Ita-kun?

-tomas demasiadas familiaridades, _Ita-kun –_le dijo arrastrando la última palabra con burla.

-solo las que meresco.

-cabeza hueca –le dijo con burla la de ojos verdes.

-Maldita bakka –se escucho un gruñido cerca de la mesa.

-aaa… Hina-chan, buenos días para ti también, y gracias, amanecí muy bien –hablo jugando la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo que buenos días? Si me levante y lo primero que vi fue que tenía toda la cara rayada. –Hablo enojada –por cierto, buenos días Itachi.

-buenos días, Hinata –hablo agradable el chico viendo que habían interrumpido su mesa, aunque no le importo mucho, no estaría de más conocer mejor a los amigos de la Haruno.

-maldita desgraciada, a él si lo saludas bien, ¿verdad? –hablo fingiendo estar decepcionada la de ojos verdes.

-¿y pues como no? Si él ya es como mi…

-prefiero que no lo digas –hablo la pelirosa tapándole la boca a la Hyuuga.

-lo mantendremos en secreto por un tiempo, Hinata, así que nadie lo debe saber.

-pft… par de aburridos –se resigno la ojiperla a engullir su amplio desayuno tipo americano. -¿y quién lo sabe?

-nosotros, Gaara y Temari –le contesto la ojijade mientras también se llevaba la comida a la boca.

-¿yo qué? –pregunto una recién llegada rubia.

-lo que ya sabes que nadie debe saber –le dijo al oído viendo a todos lados, como si estuviera hablando de un secreto de estado.

**XXX- SeiHenka - XXX**

-… sí, creo que se llamaba Sakemi… pero wow… era buenísima… me dio una mamada.. de wow… leyenda, entra en mi top10 de mejores mamadas de mi historia.—hablaba animado el Inuzuka, que nada más había llegado a la mesa donde ya estaba Neji y Sasuke, les había empezado a contar toda su aventura.

-que divertido –fingió el de ojos perlas rodando los ojos.

-vamos… que la chica que te hayas conseguido no haya servido ni para levantar a tu compadrito no es mi culpa, por eso Sasuke ya va a lo seguro, Karin.

-tks… -el ojicafe se había ganado una mirada matadora por porte del Uchiha, el no estaba de humor para escuchar las aventuras de su idiota amigo.

Su vista se posaba discretamente a la quinta mesa después de la suya, donde el idiota de su hermano platicaba con su presa.

-Karin es muy buena haciéndolo –hablo de nuevo el de ojos perlas divertido –pero veo que a mi tu hermanito ya me gano la mercancía.

-¿entonces Sakura está con tu hermano, Sasuke? – Pregunto sorprendido – pero que pequeño es el mundo, ¡ellos tienen entrada a cualquier puto antro de Japón! Son tan populares por sus juergas como nosotros.

-te emocionas demasiado por pequeñeces –El Uchiha ya se estaba hartando, su furia crecía, ni siquiera porque el día anterior se tiro a Karin su estado no estaba muy bien.

-Pequeñeces las de Matsuri –agrego finalmente el de Inuzuka.

El silencio reino nuevamente entre los tres amigos, y Kiba ya se estaba desesperando, estar entre dos cubos de hielo no era su fuerte, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Naruto y toda la sarta de idioteces que siempre decía?

Sintió una ola de frío en la mesa, y como los dos témpanos veían según ellos, disimuladamente hacía la mesa que estaba a unas cuantas más.

**XXX- SeiHenka – XXX**

Tras el desayuno amigable con los chicos, la pelirosa regreso a su habitación, a pesar de haber tomado una ducha hace poco, volvió a meterse a la regadera, esta vez su ducha fue más larga, dándose un suave masaje en la cabeza y las partes que alcanzaba de su espalda con la esponja de baño remojada en ese jabón con olor a cerezos que tanto amaba.

No había tina en las habitaciones, pero hubiera deseado tener uno de esos increíbles baños para relajarse y sacarse todo el estrés que había acumulado en los últimos días, ella no estaba impuesta a obedecer órdenes ni siquiera de maestros, hacia lo que quisiera y era libre cien por cierto, pero algunas cosas habían cambiado ahora.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca, ya casi eran las 12, se le había ido prácticamente toda la mañana hablando con Itachi, pero se sentía más tranquila de llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiase a ambos.

Decidió que era hora de salir del baño, y esta vez sí busco más cuidadosamente en su ropa, al final se arto de buscar solo ropa, y termino poniéndose una minifalda de jeans oscura, a juego con un top color morado y sobre este un chaleco deportivo con cierre y bolsas al frente que iba cerrado solo en tres cuartos. Por zapatos no se preocupo mucho, tan solo se enfundo unas converse tipo bota moradas con negro.

Ya estaba lista, tomo su mochila y hecho otros dos trajes, su i-pop, su cartera, celular, y….

_Eso es todo._—termino de hacer su pequeña mochila.

-Sak-chan… ¿Ya te vas? -pregunto una pelinegra invadiendo la habitación de la pelirosa.

-si, acabo de termina de empacar Hina-chan. –le contesto bastante entretenida pensando si olvidaba algo.

-¿Gaa-kun ya llego del comedor? –le pregunto, quería despedirse de sus amigos antes de partir.

-ya llegue – agrego el un pelirojo que entro a la habitación y se acostó cansadamente en la cama de la chica sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, pero a nadie le importo eso.

-yo quería ir –añadió la ojiperla fingiendo llorar. -¿Por qué no puedo ir?

-sabes que el viejo Sarutobi solo me concedió a mí el permiso –dijo resignada –nos hace falta una buena fiesta, los tres, música y alcohol.

-diría que te voy a extrañar, Sak-chan, pero la verdad no te prometo nada –trato de animar el de ojos aguamarina. –le mandas mis saludos al viejo.

-claro, bakka – le grito la Haruno mientras le aventaba uno de los zapatos deportivos del instituto.

-También le das mis saludos…

Tras haberse despedido de sus amigos, fue a las oficinas administrativas para que le formaran su salida. Un carro ya la estaba esperando en la puerta del edificio, subió sin ni siquiera saludar al chofer que trabajaba para su familia, tampoco le prestó atención al paisaje y mucho menos supo en qué momento fue llamada al avión para subir a su vuelo hasta Japón.

Ni siquiera llego a su casa, fue directo al hospital central de la ciudad de Tokio.

-¿Cuál es la habitación del señor Kishimoto-san? –le pregunto pelinegra recepcionista. La chica algo perpleja busco rápidamente entre los archivos del ordenador de solo verla.

-buenos días Haruno-sama, enseguida busco al señor Kishimoto.

La pelirosa sonrió, a ella le gustaba que los empleados trabajaran bien, que los enfermos y los familiares recibieran una buena atención y sobretodo que el personal siempre estuviera dispuesto a llevar efectivamente su trabajo. Ya había despedido a muchas secretarias que solo iban a husmear entre los doctores, tan solo buscando llevárselos a la cama y después al altar para recibir una buena pensión después de su divorcio.

-El señor Kishimoto se encuentra en la habitación 608 en el decimo piso, ¿desea que avise a todos de su presencia?

-no, solo vengo de visita, pero por favor pide a los de la cafetería que me manden un desayuno a esa habitación.

-como ordene, Haruno-sama.

El Hospital Central de Tokio era el establecimiento médico más grande de todo Japón, en él, día a día eran atendidos y sanados cientos de pacientes con fuertes enfermedades en incluso incurables. Era destacado por formar parte de la cadena de hospitales Haruno, los mejores hospitales del mundo, en ellos trabajaban los mejores doctores que había en cada rama de la medicina y en ellos se confiaba la salud de muchas personas.

Las paredes eran totalmente blancas, los detalles eran de un color verde bajito, tratando de imitar al jade de sus ojos, pero aquel brillo era imposible de copiar, aun por el más reconocido artista de la época. Al final, estaba un elevador, con sus puertas en un plateado, pero lo que más resaltaba definitivamente eran los verdes pastos que se veían a través de las verdes puertas de cristal.

La Haruno había pasado largas horas metida en ese hospital, a cargo de su dirección, siempre le había gustado la medicina y el curar enfermos, Shizune, su tía, se había encharcado de cultivar hacer crecer ese amor por la medicina que ella tenía.

Después de marcar el piso al que se dirigía y encaminarse a la puerta marcada con el número que buscaba, toco ligeramente la puerta, tan solo para advertir su entrada, y giro el pomo.

Dentro yacía acostado un señor de edad adulta, a simple vista se le calculaban unos sesentaitantos años edad. Su tez no era tan clara que el resto de los japoneses, pero sus ojos si estaban ligeramente rasgados. Su cabello era en general canoso, dándole un toque platinado a su menuda cabellera, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro, y hasta hace un momento, se habían mantenido mirando los rascacielos de la enorme ciudad de Tokio. Lo único que podía ver desde un decimo piso.

-Sa-saku-_cof_-ra-chan –hablo débilmente el hombre, estaba realmente enfermo, su voz sonaba trataba de sonar alegre, pues ahí, frente a él, estaba la niña, no, ya no era una niña, era casi una mujer, que él mismo había visto crecer en los últimos quince años.

-Kishimoto-san –hablo la joven mientras se llevaba una mano para alzar un poco los cabellos rosas que medio tapaban su vista.

-como _coff _ has cre-crecido, mi _cooof _niña… -le dijo de una forma cariñosa. –y-yo ca-da vez es _coof_ más vie-ejo

La voz del anciano cada vez sonaba peor, siempre siendo interrumpida por disparejos tosidos, haciendo que a la ojiverde se le partiera el alma.

-tu te pondrás bien –hablo dándole ánimos y luchando por no dejar escapar esa lagrima traviesa que peleaba por escapar. –por favor, te tienes que poner bien, para verte en casa cuando yo vuelva de ese cochino internado donde estoy encarcelada –hablo casi como suplica mientras veía como el anciano lloraba.

No pudo más, una lagrima se le escapo.

Pero no le importo.

No era la primera vez que ella lloraba frente a ese hombre. Sabía que solo era su mayordomo, alguien a quien su padre le pagaba para que cuidara de ella. Pero el señor Kishimoto se había vuelto alguien más importante para ella que muchas otras personas.

Él la había visto llorar en sus primeros años por la falta de sus padres, la había llevado al jardín de niños, también a la escuela elemental, el había estado hay cuando caía enseñándose a andar en bicicleta por los pasillos de la enorme mansión Haruno, había llorado cuando Rika, su perrita golden retraiver murio y también había estado hay cuando apago las velas de todos sus pasteles de dibujos animados, E incluso había puesto 10 billetes bajo su almohada cuando su primer diente se cayó.

También recordaba cuando le enseño a comer como una señorita y los bailes de salón.

Él la había regañado después de irla a sacar de la prisión tras una alocada fiesta y había reído junto con sus dos amigos jugando en su casa. Él había sido lo más cercano a un padre.

La única que tuvo, y aunque nunca nada sustituye

-Saku-chan n-no tienes safrificarte por m-mi… y-yo…

-por favor no hables, esa fue mi decisión, tú te curaras y punto.

El resto de la tarde paso un poco más amenamente, Sakura era la que hablaba mientras el mayor escuchaba muy atento.

-Sakura, que milagro, ¿Qué haces aquí? –hablo una pelinegra entrando a la habitación a ser su chequeo general del pasiente.

-me concedieron libertad condicional por el fin de semana, Shisune-oji-chan –hablo despacio para no despertad al enfermo que ya se había dormido.

-¿y no pensabas irme a ver? –hablo indignada. –Que sobrina tan mala tengo –fingió llorar.

-hablar tanto tiempo con Hina-bakka te quemo las neuronas –se burlo la pelirosa.

-la próxima vez que la veas dile que me haga un hermoso vestido para la próxima reunión de recaudación. –imploro como si fuera niña pequeña.

-cuando se trata de moda, pareciera que no tienes cerebro.

-más respeto a tu tía y encargada de este hospital, señorita. –le dijo frunciendo el seño—y dime jovencita, ¿ ya te conseguiste un bombom de esos que solo hay en ese colegio?

**XXX- SeiHenka – XXX**

**Ufsss… por fin acabe este cap, la verdad casi salió solo, pero pft… no tengo ni la menos idea de cómo lo termine, aunque lo hice en dos partes, pero que va… ya se me esta pegando lo pervertida de más, pero les juro que no es mi culpa, lo juro…**

**Pero esqe el domingo pasado… fui secuestrada, yo de niña buena, n.n caminaba por el bosque para darle una canasta de medicinas a mi abuelita… cuando de repente ¡SE ME APARECE UN LOBO FEROZ! Pero que va! No era un lobo! ERA UNA LOBA! **

**Y les juro que me agarro y me amordazo, y después me llevo a una mansión en medio del bosque, no sepe ni como llegue ni nada, solo que cuando ya estaba adentro, era una casa genial, hasta me llevaron a mi cuarto! . Pero todos allí eran muy pervertidos… u.u Cami-chan fue violada! Pero después termino enamorándose de su violador Usui-kun! Y ni que decir de Gabi-chan! Ella es una pervertida que pervierte mi sana mente … y luego una orgia X.x y puras cosas pervertidas! Y yo y mi sana mente se empezaron a pervertir!**

**Y esto en serio paso! Lo juro por kami-sama! **

**Además en la mansión… todos eran muy pervertidos… pero más Cerezo-chan y Gabi-chan u.u**

** y ellas me hechan la culpa a mii!**

**TODO LO QUE PUEDE PASAR POR FACEBOOK? **

**Facebook es una sociedad anónima para pervertir a la gente… si aun no sos pervertida, alejese, si no terminara como unas personas que yo conozco [ Gabi, Erika, Camila, Cerezo, Marisol etc]**

**Waaa! Cierto! Lo olvidaba! Haappyyy Verde Its tooo uuuu Marisol-Hentai-Reyes!**

**Qedaste maldesida por la perversión masiva en el momento en que entraste a Uchiha/Fans! Por eso fuiste violada! Hahahahahaha! **

**Que pases un muuuy buen cumple! A si, lo olvidaba! **

**Los chicos que te fueron a hacer el striptess se regresann! Hee!1**

**Vi que ya los estabas mentiendo a tu closet! SE REGRESANNN!**

**Nee… para las chicas y chicos pervertidos que quieran divertirse, están invitados a Uchiha/Fans … un loco grupo de Facebook lleno de gente pervertida con gustos he intereses pervertidos!**

**REVIEWS?**

**Si dejas Reviews! Te ganas una**

**Sexy noche de pasión en la habitación de uno**

**De estos lindos y sexys estudiantes!**


	8. CAP VIII

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:**Un instituto donde solo acuden personas con poderes especiales. No somos humanos, tampoco vampiros, somos shinobis. Pero no dejamos de ser adolescentes. UA –occ. –Lemon

**Notas de autor:** bueno, la historia es un universo alterna de naruto, tiene demasiado occ. una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, y cosas así. Habrá lemon, puede que incluya un vocabulario más avanzado o cosas así, ese es el plan.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Seishitsu Henka**

**Cap VIII: Pelirosa de Vuelta**

Su vuelo se había retrasado debido a una inesperada tormenta, teniendo que aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano, normalmente, no habría volado en un avión tan lento y que tuviera que parar por cualquier cosa, pero justo en ese momento, llegar a aquella mugre escuela medieval era lo último que quería, el vuelo continuo su camino 3 horas después con bastantes quejas de hombres y mujeres vestidos sobretodo de oficina, alegando cosas como Llegare tarde a la entrevista… !Tenía una junta hace 2 horas! y cosas por el estilo.

La Haruno por otro lado, ni siquiera le había tomado importancia, tan solo se había puesto sus audífonos y todo siguió normalmente. Al aeropuerto la había ido a recoger un carro de su familia y la llevo hasta la escuela, viendo el reloj antes de bajar del coche.

Las nueve con veinte minutos, marcaba la pulsera que llevaba en su mano izquierda. _Solo dos horde tarde._ Se quejo la chica que esperaba llegar al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Pero al menos agradeció que las dos horas de supervivencia y combate de la profesora Anko hubieran pasado ya.

Una ventisca le embargo antes de pasar la magistral entrada de SeiHenka, ese año el calor se había ido pronto, a pesar de apenas estar a finales de septiembre.

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

-…Y fue en el siglo XVIII que muchos de los dramaturgos… -se escuchaba en el aula donde actualmente Jiraya impartía aburridamente su clase. El profesor era bastante peculiar, con una larga cabellera blanca, y unas marcas en su cara, vestido con unas gruesas telas en forma de un abrigo blanco y rojo. Incluso Naruto, tenía baba resbaladnos por la comisura de los labios. Claro, nadie o culpaba, ni siquiera Jiraya, que el amaba la literatura, ¡pero no la aburrida del siglo XVIII, o antes!

También era de conocimiento internacional que el de cabellos blancos era escritor de una de las sagas más exitosas de novelas para adultos_, Icha~Icha Paradise, _seguido sobre todo por hombre, como Kakashi Hakate, el profesor de Combate en Ninjutsu.

Uchiha Sasuke se había hartado de seguir escuchando, había estado de bastante mal humor desde el sábado por la mañana, el mismo día que la pelirosa había desaparecido, y según sabía, nadie podía salir del colegio al menos que tuvieran un permiso dado directamente por los padres.

Miraba disimuladamente la banca donde se había sentado la ojijade, que estaba vacía, solo se encontraban la Hyuuga y No Sabaku, que escribiendo ambos en un cuaderno, dando en pequeños y silenciosos gritos un "gane" "pero hiciste trampa" "yo gane de nuevo" a la vez que suprimían carcajadas para no interrumpir la clase del profesor.

El resto del día paso eternamente lento, pues después del almuerzo les tocaba Algebra I, y lo peor de todo fue Hibiki, el profesor, vestido por un paño en la cabeza que se habían topado el primer día cuando iban a los campos de entrenamiento con Anko, aunque ese pequeño regaño no fue nada en comparación de lo que les siguió.

Al entrar al aula, el Uchiha tomo asiento donde siempre, y para su sorpresa, aquel lugar entre la peliazul y el pelirojo, aun estaba vació, siendo tan solo ocupado por un enorme libro de instituto.

Esa clase fue aun peor que las anteriores, aunque nadie se podía quejar de esta aburrido, justo lo contrario, pues en vez de simples problemas algebraicos, eso parecía uno de esos test en los que dan 4 opciones múltiples, y las cuatro podrían estar correcto, era lógica, demasiada lógica, y solo era un examen inductivo a la materia.

Kiba, que para sorpresa de muchos, era increíblemente bueno en la materia había contestado más de uno de los acertijos que les pusieron durante la clase, pero definitivamente, la mayoría los había resuelto Shikamaru, que a pesar de parecer solo un perecía, respondía de forma bastante aburrida las preguntas del profesor como si hablara del clima.

Después de dos horas más de Taijutsu con el profesor Maito Gay, el día escolar por fil termino, haciendo regresar a la mayoría de los alumnos hacia sus dormitorios para hacer sus tareas o simplemente descansar.

-¿y crees que este bien? –pregunto la Hyuuga bastante preocupada mientras caminaba hacía el ascensor que la llevaría a su piso, iba al lado del No Sabaku, y cortamente seguida por el Uchiha, que se había separado de sus amigos con bastante mal humor.

-Sak es fuerte, ella jamás se doblegaría ante Takumi –respondió el pelirrojo, que con solo pronunciar el nombre de la ojiverde, se había interesado en la conversación. –además nos tiene a nosotros.

-¡cierto! Lo más seguro que ahorita este en Tokio dándose un buen polvo con un sexy chico mientras nosotros estamos encerrados como vacas en un corral –lloro la pelinegra imaginándose su vida en los últimos años.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras entrar los dos chicos, y se escucho el ruido que señalaba que comenzaba a subir, el Uchiha se había retrasado a propósito, no tenía ganas de ir a su habitación, aun no. Una pelirroja le había mandado una mirada coqueta que invitaba a algo que era claramente más que un simple refresco del pequeño frigorífico que estaba en la estancia del segundo piso.

en condiciones normales no hubiera ni dudado en agarrar a la peliroja, meterla al armario de limpieza y apretar sus senos mientras la penetraba desde atrás tan fuertemente que podría tocar hasta la parte más estrecha donde NADIE podría llegar –única razón para que siguiera estrecha – y hacerla gemir hasta que se corriera dentro de ella y escucharla rogar por más.

Su cabeza se sacudió hacia ambos lados ligeramente,

¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

El era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

Aun no llegaba nadie más, así que ni se preocupo por ver si alguien los veía, tomo fuertemente la muñeca de la de cabellos rojos, abrió la puerta y aventó a la chica hacia adentro, haciendo que su espalda chocara con la pared, la pequeña lamparilla se encendió al tratar de cerrar la puerta de nuevo y vio a la chica empezando a jadear. Jalo fuertemente del saco del uniforme, sacándolo, al igual de que ceder todos los botones de la blusa de abajo, dejando solo a la vista un sostén negro de encaje, el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado al ver a la chica ceder el broche que estaba justo en medio de los senos de la de lentes.

Comenzó a morder uno de los pezones, mientras una mano se colaba bajo la corta falta, y entrando en su ropa interior para finalmente meter 4 de sus dedos fácilmente al mismo tiempo en la abertura inferior de la chica, haciéndola gemir sonoramente.

La pelirroja busco los labios del chico, pero no los encontró, tan solo se conformo con lamer su cuello.

Pronto, ante los ojos del pelinegro, el cabello rojo fue perdiendo color, los ojos casi rojos comenzaron a congelarse en una verde aguamarina tornándose cada vez más gríseos hasta llegar al jade, y solo entonces, el peligro se quedo quito, saco sus manos de cuerpo de la chica, y la tomo por los hombros.

La pelirroja se quedo totalmente en shock, pues los ojos negros que estaban frente a ella habían tomado cierto brillo, y se volvían cada vez más rojizos, yla veían diferente a como siempre la habían visto.

Hasta ese día, ella solo había sido una noche de sexo, y ya… pero ahora veía algo diferente, como si el pelinegro de verdad sintiera deseo y pasión por estar con ella.

Y de nuevo por primera vez en la vida, el peligro acercaba sus labios a los de ella, cerró los ojos, y sintió el cálido contacto de los labios del Uchiha, se sintió besada, no tuvo que ser ella quien a base de engaños tenía que besarlo, como había sido siempre.

El pelinegro por su parte, aun veía esos hermoso ojos verdes, perdiéndose en ellos, sus labios de un rosa cerezo, casi rojo, y brillantes. No cerró los ojos, y se acerco más, juntando sus labios con los de ella, solo un leve toque, como si el solo conectado quemara.

-Sakura… -pronuncio el pelinegro en un susurro apenas audible, y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la pelirosa, pero no sabían a nada, era como si esa fragancia que parecía haber sido extraída de todos los cerezos del planeta con un sensual toque a fresa hubiera desaparecido. No estaba.

Y en su lugar solo había quedado el aroma a una fragancia parisina, si, seguramente tan cara para comprar una casa de playa, pero no, eso no era suficiente.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, el rosa se había escapado, dejando en su lugar a un intenso rojo.

Chasqueo los dientes, y la peliroja vio como salía del pequeño armario como si su alma llevara al diablo.

Estaba estática, no lo podía creer. Al principio había sentido una sensación que la llenaba por completo, hasta lo podría describir como felicidad, pero se había ido tan pronto como llego.

Aun recordaba lo único que había pronunciado, y en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez.

_- Sakura…- Sakura…- Sakura…- Sakura…- Sakura…_

Con un extremo coraje, golpeo con su puño la pared de concreto, con toda su fuerza, haciendo que la blanca piel que protegía sus nudillos se abriera, dejando salir más de un hilillo de sangre.

Cayó de rodillas y una lagrima escapo por sus ojos. Y es que todo mundo le quitaba lo que más quería.

Primero le quitaban a su madre, dejándole solo un cadáver vacio y hueco. Después llegaba una zorra y le quitaba el amor de su padre.

Pero esta vez no se dejaría.

No dejaría que una puta como la Haruno le quitara a Uchiha Sasuke.

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

El de ojos azabache salió disparado hacia al ascensor, lo llamo y llego 10 segundos después, marco su piso y subió. Tenía ganas de darse de golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, y es que últimamente todo se salía de control. Había estado sumergido en un especie de genjutsu, eso había pensado al principio, peor sabía que eso era imposible, el hubiera podido ver si hubiera sido eso.

Las puertas se abrieron en su piso, y no había nadie, solo se escuchaba música que veía de la habitación de la pelinegra y muchas carcajadas de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Camino a paso lento hacia el sofá, dándose un ligero masaje en la cabeza, pero ahí vio algo que no era completamente normal.

Había una pelirosa tirada en el sofá, su posición se veía bastante incómoda, parecía estar dormida, pero sus ojos vibraban, como si tuviera una pesadilla, su cara y brazos estaba brillante a causa de un perlado sudor que los cubría totalmente. Cosa rara, ya que la temperatura estaba bastante agradable, incluso fresca.

Por inercia, lleno sus manos a la frente de la chica, y si no hubiera sido por que la quito casi de inmediato, hubiera dudado que la pelirosa podía tener fácilmente 40° de temperatura.

¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba enferma?

Esa última pregunta era totalmente idiota!

Obvio que estaba enferma! Tenía fiebre!

Sin dudar, la tomo en sus brazos, cargándola y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia la enfermería

Nunca había estado ahí, entro por la blanca puerta sin ni siquiera preocuparse por tocar, ahí estaba una señora de unos 25 años aparentemente, era rubia, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras regaba las flores que estaban en la ventana.

Tan pronto como vio al chico con la pelirosa en los brazos, se apresuro a mostrarle una cama para que tendiera a la chica.

-¿qué le sucedió? – fue lo primero que pregunto la doctora acercándose a ella y tomando sus signos vitales.

-solo la encontré dormida en el living –contesto el pelinegro mientras acomodaba las manos de la chica a sus costados.

-bueno, lo primero será bajarle la temperatura—hablo mientras sacaba algunos medicamentos de una pequeña vitrina de cristal al lado –es muy raro que algún alumno se enferme por aquí –hizo platica la doctora antes de regresar a la cama y preparar un suero que le pondría a la chica. -¿Cuál es el nombre?

-Haruno Sakura –contesto el pelinegro sin perder cada detalle de lo que le pondría a la chica como si se fuese a equivocar y ponerle algún veneno.

-solo le pondré un poco de suero, y algunos medicamentos para bajar la temperatura –le indico la doctora al Uchiha al ver como vía detenidamente todo – tu novia estará bien en cuestión de unas dos horas.

-hmnp… -contesto el pelinegro sin decir nada ni aclarar el hecho de su relación con la Haruno.

-le puse algo para que durmiera al menos unas cinco horas, puedes ir a descansar y volver al rato, yo la estaré cuidando muy bien. Y por cierto, soy la doctora Yamanaka.

Después de más de un comentario indicándole al chico de que podía salir para atender mejor a la pelirosa, el pelinegro decidió irse veinte minutos después, ya podría venir luego.

Pero no paso ni una hora cuando las puertas de la enfermería de volvieron abrir, entrando esta vez una rubia de coleta, muy parecida a la doctora, pero aparentemente unos 10 años más joven.

-madre, ya llegue, te traje lo que me pediste –hablo la rubia casi gritando a su madre, que seguramente seguía cuidando las flores de una de las tantas ventanas que iluminaban la blanca habitación.

-Shhh! Ino, guarda silencio, hoy tenemos una paciente –le hablo su madre susurrando.

-¿una paciente? –pregunto extrañada la menor, pues eso era bastante raro, hasta ese día, la enfermería siempre había estado prácticamente sola, y los que iban, solo por algún vendaje o algo que necesitaban después de una dura sección de entrenamiento.

-claro, es una chica muy linda. –hablo la señora señalando la cama de la pelirosa.

-¿Sakura Haruno? –hablo la rubia dirigiéndose hasta la cama de la ojijade.

-la trajo un joven bastante apuesto hace como hora y media, tenía bastante fiebre. –dijo con pena la mayor- ¿podrías quedarte un rato,? Iré a ver a Tsunade-sama

-claro.

La rubia visitaba constantemente a su madre durante la semana, y a veces le ayudaba un poco, sobre todo cuando el profesor Maito Gay, de Taijutsu se pasaba con sus alumnos dejándolos tan lastimados, que le hacía pensar en sacos de box.

La rubia le puso un hermoso ramillete de flores color rosa en el buro a los pies de la cama de la chica, acomodándolo detenidamente.

-mmm… ¿Dónde estoy? – escucho quejarse una voz desde donde estaba la pelirosa, y la vio, ya había abierto sus ojos, dejando ver lo brillantes que podrían ser, la Yamanaka se sorprendió, y es que esa chica tenía algo especial.

-estas en la enfermería, tenías fiebre, y alguien te trajo hasta aquí, deberías descansar –le aconsejo la rubia.

-¿Yamanaka Ino? –pregunto sorprendida la pelirosa, pero sorprendiendo más a la rubia, pues nunca pensó que recordara su nombre.

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

-Teme ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupado por ti, has estado muy raro últimamente, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? ¿Qué te pasa? –una y mil preguntas se dispararon por la boca del rubio. -¿Estas enfermo? Te vez muy pálido. ¿encerio te sientes bien?

-Dobe, cierra la maldita boca, o serás tú quien viaje a la enfermería. –lo cayo el pelinegro mientras se recostaba perezosamente en el pequeño sillón de su piso, que debía admitir, era bastante cómodo.

Aunque tenía que admitir que ese era precisamente al lugar donde el quería llegar: la enfermería.

-siempre tan teme, teme –se quejo el rubio mientras el imitaba al pelinegro recostándose en el sillón de enfrente.

Un cómodo silencio para el Uchiha se instalo en la habitación, que aprovecho rápidamente para perderse en los acontecimientos que habían pasado en las últimas horas, perdiéndose en una oscura, pero tranquila calma.

Aunque el Uzumaki estaba en condiciones totalmente diferentes. Cambiaba su posición entre cada 5 y 10 segundos, dando tantas vueltas, que en una de ellas casi cae de espalda al suelo, empezó a contar ovejas, después trato de concentrarse en otra cosa, -tal vez debería de enviarle un mail a mis padres—pensó aburrido, pero otra idea le vino a la cabeza, una linda pelinegra, que curiosamente la había imaginado con un lindo vestido, dándole la apariencia de una pequeña chica de unos doce años bastante mona con dos colitas altas.

-¿crees que ya haya llegado Hinata-chan? –decidió romper el silencio, que sabía el Uchiha estaba disfrutando, más no recibió respuesta, pues sabía que estaban en una de sus habitaciones, y aun no habían ido a visitar a su compañera.

-hmnp –contesto simplemente el Uchiha, aunque el rubio lo interpreto como un claro "si"

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

Ino era una persona muy amigable y extrovertida, aunque muchas veces resultaba ser algo tímida, sobre todo cuando no tenía mucha confianza en las personas a su alrededor, y hasta ahorita, solo tenía una amiga, Tenten. Pero por otro lado, Sakura parecía ser totalmente diferente, bastante fresca y que no temía a nada.

La rubia se quedo sentada al lado de la cama de la pelirosa por media hora, ambas platicaron de distintos puntos triviales, Sakura le contaba de fiestas y también le había prometido a la Yamanaka algún día invitarla a una grande.

Después le hablo de sus amigos, de la Dramática Hinata y el loco de Gaara.

La Haruno era una persona segura de sí misma y que no le temía a nada, y eso era cierto, pero jamás confiaba más allá de lo normal, salvo sus dos amigos seguidos por una corta lista que podía ser contada con los dedos de sus manos, pero aun así, con esa rubia aguazul había sido diferente, pues la Yamanaka no era una santurrona, pero era diferente a las demás chicas, como Karin o Matsuri. Tal vez incluso le convenía llevar la fiesta en paz con su compañera de piso.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, dejando ver a un pelinegro con la respiración ligeramente agitada. La rubia se asusto ante la sorpresa y volteo dispuesta a regañar a quien quiera que hubiera interrumpido la enfermería de esa manera tan estrepitosa y sin una pisca de respeto.

-¿Co… -pero no puso ni siquiera pudo terminar la primera palabra, pues frente a ella, estaba un joven bastante apuesto que la dejo prácticamente con la boca abierta, y es que ella solo lo había podido ver a la lejanía en los pasillos de SeiHenka, pero sin notarla, y ella solo viéndolo a la lejanía encerrado en una burbuja de perfección, su propia burbuja de brillo junto con sus amigos.

El pelinegro simplemente paso ignorando casi olímpicamente a la rubia, y se fijo directamente en la pelirosa.

¿Estas bien? –le pregunto otra vez recuperando su ritmo respiratorio, volviendo a estar tan tranquilo como siempre y de nuevo con aquella sonrisa de medio lado tan… tan... Uchiha. Pero aun así en sus ojos se marcaba algo de preocupación.

-Claro que estoy bien, creo que solo tuve un poco de fiebre – hablo la ojijade sonriendo y restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Yamanaka-san me dijo que estabas hirviendo en fiebre, me la encontré en la dirección hace pocos minutos! –contradijo el de ojos negros, pues sabía que la chica podía llegar a estar mintiendo en el tema.

-Itachi, solo ha sido una pequeña fiebre – corrigió de nuevo la chica, descubriendo un lado bastante lindo de ese chico de coleta con el que tenía bastantes planes y tratos.

-está bien, pero debiste de haber llamado cuando llegaste, incluso Temari estaba preocupada –le regaño el Uchiha, pero en cara aun había duda, duda de quela chica realmente pudiera estar bien, y es que sabía que una fiebre no era nada bueno, y menos para un shinobi, algo fuerte tuvo que haberle pasado a la pelirosa.

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

Estaba por caer el anochecer, ya el sol se había metido, y la mayoría del alumnado se había retirado a sus pisos a descansar y hacer sus deberes que tenían para el día siguiente, unos más simplemente platicaban amenamente y disfrutaban de un rato junto a sus viejos y nuevos amigos.

Un pelinegro caminaba a paso decidido hasta los pasillos forrados de alfombras y cortinas azules: los del Agua, camino hacia la enfermería, su paso era firme, sus piernas se movían a paso apresurado, más su espalda y porte se mantenían tan firmes como siempre, no sabía si era desespero u otra cosa, pero tenía que llegar hasta la puerta blanca de la enfermería de Seihenka, y es que tenía un extraño presentimiento. Había tardado en deshacerse de su rubio amigo, pues no quería que supiera nada del tema.

Estaba a un metro de distancia, y ya había estirado su mano para tomar el poco de la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo, una voz, una demasiado conocida por él.

**Seihenka –X- Seihenka –X- Seihenka**

Lo see! Capitulo muy corto!

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo y de verdad que me muero de sueño!

Además ya me criticaron –y algo asi como con justa razón por no actualizar! Lulu ¬¬

Quiero agredecer a todos los que han seguido este fic, aunque actualiza cada mil años!

**nanis-uchiha, **pichubonito, Mitorolas the Madaras Wife, Little Indulgence, Ao0i, itszel , Pelirosa, mistress, red-lover, niniTA-neav, Gabi chan, Belen, Shitsuki Chan , sweetmaxi18

tambien gracias a los que me han agregado a mi face (Magy Souh) y han dejado ahi sus comentarios!

y bueno! La mayoria de las preguntas y comentarios rondan entre Itachi y Sakura!

¿Qué con ellos'

Bueno! Aun es muy pronto! Pero si hay algo n.n

No dire que, como, ni porque, pero se sabra pronto jeje!

Cualquier duda1 queja! Comentario, o lo que sea! Conmigo xD!

¿REVIEW'?


End file.
